Another Numb Night
by scarsneverheal
Summary: It's been a year since the battle with Rido, Zero has now moved out of the Academy into the Hunter Association headquarters. When Headmaster decides to re-establish the knight class, Zero is summoned to fight along a famous huntress to protect the night class. How will Zero act around Yuki? Will his new friend ignite a spark between them? Will he let her in at all? ZeroXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Arrivials

**Hello this is my first fanfiction, and I am really excited to put this out there. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. ZeroXOC. This chapter is really short but most will be long, it is just a placement chapter which tells you where we are now. I've had this fanfiction on my mind for a while, I decided to start it now because, all my exams are ending, and school is end which means summer vacation is beginning, and I will have nothing to do. (Especially since Vampire Knight is ending this month. /3) **

**~ScarsNeverHeal **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters (Zero, Ichiru, or Kaito /3). This WONDERFUL manga belongs to Hino. **

Zero launches himself off the fire escape of his apartment and lands swiftly on the cold alleyway cement. He grips the silver gun in his coat and follows the dark aura into town. His eyes scan the crowd, scanning each and every person, sensing each and every aura. He continued to wonder through town following the now faint aura that eventually led him to a familiar location.

He groaned as he spotted Cross and his former Master standing by the entrance of Cross Academy. He losen the grip on his gun and walked to them. Cross stood tall,sturdy , and serious, unlike the previous years Kiryu had seen him. Next to him Yagari wore his usual scowl and glared intensely at the young hunter.

"What." the hunter spatted. Cross let out a sigh while Yagari thighten his jaw.

"You have not answer my calls," Cross said.

"I do not wish to guard those beast."

"Well it isn't a request," Yagari hissed, "It's a demand from the assosiation."

...

Students awed as Kiryu walked thorugh the hallways. His hair slightly longer, his eyes darker and his demenor more intimidating than last year. He swept past many familiar studensts and teachers as he made his way to the headmaster's office. He walked through the door and sat in the chair farthest away from Cross, Yagari, Association's President, and Kuran. The meeting was filled with arguments and outburst from Yagari, who conviently supported Zero. By the end the decsion was made; Zero was to guard the knight class along with another Hunter.

Since Zero was no longer a student at Cross Academy, he was to "help" Yagari as a sudent teacher and assisant for both the day and night class. He walked to the guest room in Cross's house located on the campus; he opened the door and observed the light purple room. Various pictures hung in on the walls, the many pictures that Cross had taken last year. Zero growled when his eyes landed on the picture of Kuran and Yuki standing together. On the wooden frame ingraved was 'Commence Misson Unite The Loved and Hated.' He rolled his eyes, '_Only Cross would think of a arrogant line such as this' _Zero scanned the school grounds eventually landing on the empty Night Class Dorms, various memories tainted his mind and although his heart clenched in pain he refused to let himself feel the feelings. He shut the curtains and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hello Ms. Takikko," Cross greeted as a young girl stepped out of the black vehicle. Her brown curls carresed her face and flowed to the middle of her breast. She smiled and held out her slim silk colored hand.

"Hello Cross," her bright lime green eyes gleamed, "It's a pleasure to meet one of the best hunters in history."

"Oh, Takikko," he waved his hand in the air dismissing the comment, "I must say the same. I've heard intresting things about you."

Cross escorted the girl to her new room while informing her of the new plans. He set her bags next to the entrance of her room; he look across the hall where Zero's room was.

"Zero must be asleep," he said lowly.

"Zero Kiryu?" the girl said tilting her head to the side, "I see he has approved to come?"

Cross nodded," Well actually, the association forced him to." Cross scratched the back of his head, laughing awkwardly.

The girl giggled, "So I'm working with the best of the best, Zero Kiryu. I've heard so much about him, his fight with Rido and his abilities. I am quite intrigued by him, seeing as he lost his brother and family, but yet he still fights."

"Well just like you, he has had his set backs." Cross said absent mindly, "Uh-I'm-I'm so sorry.."

The girl sat at the edge of her bed, "It's fine."

**This is like my fourth time writing this note...stupid internet...**

**So? What do you guys think? Boring? I'm sorry, but I promise it will get interesting as we go along. There will be a better description of Tokkio when Zero meets her(part of the story.) I know that it was a boring chapter, but again, it will get better. I hope you guys will enjoy it. I will not ask you guys to review right now(but you can if you choose to), but when I get the story plot going I will ask for your feedback. Since this is a debut :P chapter I will not make you guys wait a week, I will put it up (MAYBE) by Sunday night if not Monday. Until next chapter!  
**

**Avior **

**~ScarNeverHeal**


	2. Chapter 2: Ignite Emotions

**Hey, Welcome to another chapter of Another Numb Night. This chapter should be more... informing as to what the huntress looks like, and just incase you haven't figured out this is taking place a year after the fight between Rido and Zero. Well without further-or-do (however the saying goes) here is Chapter 2 of Another Numb Night. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this AMAZING manga called Vampire Knight nor do I own it's characters. All characters belong to Hino.**

Chapter 2: Ignited Emotions

Zero walked throught the double mahogony wooden doors of his former classroom, the cold winter air drifted through the iced windows. Yagari glanced up then back at his paperwork from the association. Zero glanced around the unchanged classroom, and like always he blocked the memories that threaten to break the strong shield around his emotions. For months now he repressed the betrayal, sadness, and complete rage towards everyone and himself. He knew that not one human or monster understood the anger and hatred he held within, and he despised he world for their ignorance. Yagari stared at his disiple; he knew Zero had no idea how obivious it was that he was shattered. Not only could Yagri see it, but Cross also. He saw the determination within Zero's eyes that clearly wanted someone to show that they understood, but who could understand? Certainally not himself, but he knew of one person who would.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Zero mumbled bitterly.

"Do I not have the right?" Yagari grumbled, "I remember when you were a student  
I taught and now you're my assistant, you've grown quite a lot in one year."

"You very well know that this is only a cover."

"But I might as well pretend that you are intelligent enough for a position like this."

Zero's dark lavender eyes glared at the hunter then wondered to the quiet being standing at the door. The girl's hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her black jeans were tucked into her hunter boots, she wore an indigo trench-coat that exstended to the middle of her thighs, and her pale skin made the silver neckalace she wore shine. What caught Zero's attention the most was the girl's eyes. The crystal blue eyes held many undesipherable emotions except one. Devotion.

"Ah, Takikko I see you found your way," Yagari said.

The girl nodded.

"Zero, this here is Takikko Mokai," he gestured towards the girl, "I will let you guys get aquainted while I get some files from my room."

Yagari walked out the room soon leaving both the young adults in the room. The girl smiled and held her hand out. Zero glanced at Mokai then shook her hand. Both felt a stinging sensation flow up there arm and through out their body. Zero quickly withdrew his arm and glared at the girl as did the she. The bell echoed through the building signalling the start of classes. Students made their way into the classroom all taking their seat in the rows of desks; all while taking glances at Zero.

"Take a seat, Takikko." he said while gesturing to the chair beside the teacher's desk. Mokai nodded and took her place while Zero sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Students whispered visiously while glaring at Zero. Mokai looked at the students who were only two years younger than her and Zero. She was amazed at how focused they were on Zero and his presence as though they hadn't seen him in years. She looked towards Zero who showed no reacation or emotion towards the students.

"Alright, Alright." Yagari's voice boomed through the room, "Take your seats."

The teens all sat quietly waiting for an explination of some kind. Several guys stared at Mokai and whispered to one another. Yagari glanced towards the huntress who was uncomfortable.

"Now, guys don't act as thought you haven't seen a girl before." The group of guys tensed and then growled something about a _sarcastic arse._

"Welcome back to another term of school, blah,blah,blah you know the procedure," Yagari ranted as he waved his hand in the air, "As you can see we have two guest, one of which all of you know."

"Zero is here to be my assistant, which means you must follow his commands, nothing different from last year, yeah?" he then gestured towards the girl on his right, "This is Takkiko Mokai, who will also be my assistant."

A young girl raised her hand, "Mr. Yagari," she said shyly, "Is it true that the Night Class is returning?" Other girls joined in asking the same question.

"Yes, it is true," which brings me to my next topic, "Disipline Committe."

Students groaned in response, "Just as last year, Kiyru will be one of the members," other students again groaned in annoyance. "And another member will be ."

"What about Yuki Cross?" another student asked.

Yagari tensed. He was unsure whether to reveal the news that Yuki _Kuran _is going to attend school with the Night Class.

"Cross has been moved to the Night Class." Zero said, "Where she will attend class and stay."

Yagari, the students, and Mokai stared at Zero. He showed no emotion on his face and instead stared out the window. Mokai was explained the tenseness that came with mentioning Yuki Kuran. She remembered coming across the pureblood princess a few weeks ago. Her long lucious brunnet hair and her crimison eyes were nothing like the features of the girl she once saw roaming the Association Headquaters. Back then she had no recollection of her memories of her bloodline; no one did.

"Okay, now that things have been settled, shall we begin our lecture for today?" Yagari opened a book and began reading from it; at times glancing at Zero who continued to stare out the window.

After a day of lectures both Zero and Takikko headed to headmaster's office. They walked together silently. Zero pondered on the feeling he felt earlier when shaking the girl's hand. He wondered if she felt it too? He looked at the girl a few steps infront of him; he's met her once before when they were younger. They were both being introduced to the Association President; he remembered that both Mokai and various other kids were creeped out by the president. She was a fearful girl back then, that much he remembered, but now he sees not only devotion but fearlessness.

"I've heard about you, Kiryu." the girl said. Zero remained silent as they continued to walk. "You are one of the greatest hunter's out there. Guess part of the Kiryu genes."

"Well, I've heard much about you also, Takkiko Roslined."

The girl came to a hault. _How does he know? The __**sealed**__ Association Files only list me as that name._

"I'm the future President, I have access to the files that no one else can see."

She turned around and glared at the hunter. Anger boiled through her veins; she hated that name. The name of her former self and life; even she forrbid herself to say the name. "You had no right."

"It was a requirement." Zero said with a monotone voice that only angered Takikko more, "I had to know everything about my hunters."

"I no longer go by that name."

"It wasn't listed why, even the Hunter's Association is unaware of the reason you decided to change your name."

"Well it's none of your bussiness." Takikko hissed.

"You think a vampire can't sense when another has come around." Zero growled, "Why aren't you listed like me?"

"None. Of. Your. Bussiness," she spat, "I don't appriciate you dwelling into my PERSONAL life." She haistly turned her back and stomped away. The anger within her rose to an all time high.

**Well that doesn't look like a good start between them now does it? Well? Like it? What is this past that Zero speaks of? More will be revealed. Well 'till next time**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3: Not So Distinguished Feelings

**SURPRISE! Another Numb Night Chapter! I got bored during my history class (really didn't feel like studying for my AP exam) and decided to write more for my next chapter. I'm so tired but I'm just so excited about this fanfiction! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3: Not So Distinguished Feelings

The Pureblood princess stared out the window of the Kuran Mansion, she twirled her hair in between her long slim fingers. The dark skies gleamed with a magnificient moving stars. Yuki watched as the snow continued to layer the ground; she reached out to catch the cold snowflake in her palm. She stared in amazement as the snowflake layed upon her palm.

"My love, your palm is far to cold to melt a snowflake." Long arms wrapped around the princesses waist. Soft brown hair tickled her cheek, she looked to her side. Two auburn colored eyes met her's, she turned her body to face her financee.

"Kaname I thought you were out?"

"Yes, I just went to check on the arrangement of The Night Class's return."

"Is everything okay?" she asked bashfully.

"It is all fine," he said has he gently kissed his princesses forehead, "Everyone has planned to return by the end of the week."

Yuki nodded as she nuzzeled her head into his chest. Kaname ran his fingers through her hair as she drifted off to sleep; he gently layed her on the bed placing a sheet over her tiny fragile body. He took Yuki's place at the window; he could sense her apprehension about returning to Cross Academy. The fear of judgement was in her eyes and blood. Although she knew that the Headmaster would never judge her for her transformtion and eventhough it angered him she could sense the uneasiness she felt for Zero. He knew the hunter would give her a cold shoulder only causing her to hurt and this angered him. He quietly and gently exited the room.

Zero ran his fingers through his damp hair. He stared a his reflection on the mirror; his hair had grown past his dark lavender eyes and the reflection was like his twin.

_ What Zero? You mad that you are a constant reminder of your dead brother?_

Ichiru's voice echoed within his thoughts. Zero shut his eyes tightly; memories of his last night with Ichiru played like a film. He clenched his jaw as he tried to clear his memories. He stared at his recent unfaded wound from a hunt earlier in the week.

_You're getting to gentle Zero, __**WEAK.**_

Zero shook his head; he turned the sink faucet on then he put his head under. The cold water raced through his silver hair and down his face. He shut his eyes again and held his head under the water.

_"Zero!" the brunnet girl shouted, "Why aren't you on duty? Are you skipping out again?" _

_Zero patted the girls head, "Yuki you seem to handle things fine without me." The girl's face turned 30 shades which caused Zero to smile. Yuki stared in amazement as they boy smiled. _

_ "What?" Zero asked. _

_ "I haven't seen you smile for a while Zero." _

_ "Well don't get use to it." Zero whispered, "Come on the Night Class will be out any minute." As if on que the girls waiting at the gate squealed in excitment. Yuki quickly ran towards the crowd while Zero followed behind. Yuki tried to tame the wild crowd but they only managed to push her. Before she realized she was falling, two supportive hands caught her. _

_ "Kaname-sama," Yuki choked, "I'm so sorry."_

_ "You should be carefull Committee," Kaname said with a smile._

"HEY! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" there was a pounding on the bathroom door. Zero turned the faucet off and swung the door open. Infront stood Takkiko with a towel and pajamas drapped across her arm and a look of annoyance plastered on her face. She crossed her arms infront of her chest and tapped her foot. When she finally noticed the hunter was shirtless, she turned her head to the side. Zero grabbed his towel and threw it over his shoulder then walked past the huntress.

Zero stared at his ceiling with a scowl. Another memory managed to get past his barriers; he drapped his arm over his eyes. The Night Class was due by the end of the week which meant that he would have to face Yuki. He didn't know if it was good or bad; an abundant amount of anger filled his body and yet he knew somewhere deep deep deep deep down inside he was...happy. He didn't have a choice anyways he is suppose to guard the Night Class, so there was no point in making his own choice. Zero quickly sat up as the door slammed opened.

Takikko wrapped a towel around her body, she looked at the scars that covered her arms and body. Most scars were inflicted by herself and others from hunting missions. She was still angered by earlier; she knew that he did infact have the right to go through her files, but she was still angry. It wasn't his fault he had no idea about her family name, she knew she shouldn't be mad at the hunter, but just thought of her past angered her. She picked up her neckalace, the silver glinted in the light. She opened the locked and stared at the picture of her mother and sister. She rarely looked at the picture, but she couldn't forget them. Anything but them; her past, her family name, but never the victims of her past. Never. After clasping it around her neck, she brought the locket to her lips. She closed her eyes and muttered against the cold metal,

"I'm sorry."

After Takikko finished drying off, she tied her brown curls into a bun and changed into her sleeping clothes. She walked back to her room, from down the hall she could hear a conversation.

"What is it you want." Zero's voice hissed.

"You do understand that your scaring Yuki," an unfamiliar voice said. Takikko tried to figure out who Zero was talking to. She quietly stepped closer trying not to be heard.

"Ms. Mokai," the unfamiliar voice said, "I do appricieate your attempt to not disturb us-"

"Kuran leave." Zero's voice growled. Takkiko quickly walked to Zero's room. _Kuran?_

Takikko's eyes widen; it was Kaname Kuran, the pureblood prince. _What is he doing here talking to Kiryu? _ Kuran glanced at Takkiko before he left; his eyes were full of danger so much that it sent a chill down Takikko's spine. When Kuran left walked out the building, Takikko looked towards Zero. His sweats hung low on his hips and his shirt was button half way up.

"Zero," she mumbled, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior this afternoon, it was uncalled for-"

"It's fine," he interupted. He looked into Takikko's eyes; he looked for signs of anger in those carribean blue eyes. She scrached the back of her neck awkwardly and let out a laugh.

"Guess I'll go to sleep," she choked, "Night Zero."

He nodded and shut the door as Takikko walked into her room. She let out a sigh of relief then made her way to her bed. She slipped under her covers and drifted off to a slumber.

The next morning Zero and Takikko both waited in a patient silence. Takikko stared at the gentle falling snow outside, the windows were distorted by the ice covering them. Once again the cold whether seeped through the windows, and turned the room ino the artic. The snow looked so soft as it rested on the seal, like a blanket of fluffy fur. It almost made Takikko want to drift into a quiet slumber. Zero stared at the huntress; her head bobbed up and down as her eyes drifted to sleep. Strands of individual hairs parting for her bun curled into a brown spiral, and her hand rested in her lap.

"Please don't stare at me." Takikko requested feeling the gaze of the hunter on her.

Zero averted his gaze.

"Kiryu," Takikko's voice echoed in the large room, "Do you look forward to becoming the future president?"

Zero stared out the window; he,himself, didn't know if her was okay with the descion. He shrugged and looked at the girl.

"Do I really have a choice?"

Takikko held the gaze with Zero. _Is he being forced?_ She knows that Zero never really liked attention. Infact the few times that her and Zero attended meeting between Purebloods and the Association, he always faded into the background. His lilac eyes swarmed with emotions, ones she never thought someone other than herself could understand. She suddenlly hung on to a thin string of hope; had she finally found someone who could understand what she feels? The hatred for herself, the regret, the lost of control.

**Is there progress between them? I really hoped you like this chapter, just so you know I'm not really a Kaname fan, so you could see how hard it was to not make him a total dipwad. ^_^ but i know there are Kaname fans out there, so I had to write him in a way that will apeal to people...eventhough I hated him. Well, it may seem like the story is going slow, but you will enjoy the next chapter, that can hopefully be up by the end of tomorrow if not by end of week, because I have a lot of thinking time after my AP exam on Thursday. Well 'till next time...**

**Adios!**

**~ScarsNeverHeal**


	4. Chapter 4: That Feeling

**HEYY! Yeah i don't know if I will actually have a schedule for this fanfiction; more of the fact when I finish the chapter. Oh yeah you guys! Thanks for the comments and follows, they really boosted my confindence in continuing this fanfiction Thanks:**

**FALLING-ANGEL24**

**thecoldforest**

**Controlled by Imagination **

**I1am1the1best**

**So here is Chapter 4: That Feeling , ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: That Feeling

After a day of long lectures, Zero met Takikko, Yagari, and Cross in the Headmaster's office. Takikko sat in a leather chair directly infront of the desk her chin rested against palm. Her eyes wondered to the hunter who's hands were stuffed into the pocket of his coat. His light purple eyes scanned the room then took his place on the farthest side of the room. Yagari glanced at Cross as the retired hunter organized papers on his desk; his hands shook nervously. He expected Kaname and Yuki to attened this meeting and honestly he was nevous.

"Old man," Yagari's voice broke the silence, "Calm down."

Zero looked at Cross. He remembered the visit from Kuran last night; he growled inwardly. He hated that pureblood not for taking Yuki from him, but for playing him like a game piece. Using him to fight his battles and causing him to lose his brother. Flashes of Ichiru's last moments tainted his thoughts as various other memories attempted to pass his barriers. He clenched his fist digging his nails into his palm attempting to drive the memories away.

Takikko stared at the hunter's eyes as numerous heart clenching emotions filled them. She wondered what was causing all the pain and angered the welled up in him. Zero's eyes met hers and held a staring match as though he was trying to read her emotions. They held each other's gazes as the door creaked open.

"Ah Kaname," Cross greeted, "Yuki."

Zero broke the trance and looked at the two purebloods standing elegantly in the door way. Takikko saw as what seemed like pain flashed through his eyes as they scanned the princess. She looked at the vampire; she was just as remarably beautiful as the last time she saw the pureblood. Her brown hair flowed over her shoulders, her eyes were a mixture between red and a fall like brown, and her smile, so sincere and caring.

"Headmaster." Yuki's angel like voice greeted.

"Yuki," Cross exclaimed, "My it's been to long."

"Yagari," she smiled at the elder. She turned to look at Zero, "Zero."

Zero glanced at the pureblood then directed his eyes else where. Yuki's eyes filled with pain, but the smile remained as she greeted the huntress.

"Hello Takikko."

She felt Zero's gaze on her. She didn't know how to greet the pureblood other than to smile.

"Is the arrangements going well?" Cross asked Kaname.

"Very, many of the Night Class students hae returned."

Takikko silently followed the discustion as Zero stared into space. His thoughts wondered else where, trying to avoid any parts of the conversation. The presence of Kuran irked him as the pureblood act as though he was angelic. Cross rambled on about polices from previous years which Zero chose ignore.

Yuki, who sat next to Takikko, zoned out. Her eyes wondered to Zero. She could sense the hostillity , and although there was no doubt that Zero would act so aloof, she hoped that by some chance would forget what happened. She noticed that his hair had grown longer and his eyes darken with anger.

_Please, Zero, don't hate me._

Almost ast though he heard her plea, Zero lilac met hers. There was a mosh-pit of emotions, but what stood out was hatred, and that shattered any dreams to reconcile their friendship.

Zero and Takikko walked through the hallways. Takikko noticed that Zero was unaturally tense. His hands were, again,stuffed into his coat pocket, and his eyes focused on the hallways as though he was analyzing heiroglyphics encrypted into the floor. She wondered what was going on in that mind of his. Was he like her and try to block out the past memories, did he dread sleeping at night, did he hate being alone, did desperately want someone to understand him.

"Takikko," Zero's monotone voice invaded her thoughts. She bumped into his chest then fell back. His hand wrapped around her wrist before she could hit the floor. An electric shock ran up both their arms, and other than the fact that Zero was pulling her up, it felt as though another force was pulling them together. They held each other's gazes searching each other's eyes for similar feelings. When they finally noticed how close they were, Zero let go of the huntress's wrist, but something still pushed them torwards each other. Zero's sadden eyes spoke to her like someone spilling their secrets, maybe that's what he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry," she managed to spit out before she took off.

Zero stared at the girl as she took off. He stared at his hand the tingling feeling remained withing the tips of his fingers. He could feel the force pull them together and provoke him to chase after her, but what astonished him the most was what he saw in her eyes. Pain, hatred, and the lost of control. Had he finally found someone who understood him?

**So? I don't know about this chapter? But I know that I really loved the ending and I really do look forward to writing more about Takikko and Zero! So guys, until next chapter.**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5: Crimson Hallucination

**Hey sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I was attempting to study for today's big AP exam. Which I think I did better in the mutiple choice than in the essays, ironic since I'm a writer...but i didn't really know much about what they asked about...stupid AP exam...funny thing is next year I will have TWO AP exams... then senior 4 or more exams! lol Okay! any who, this chapter is quite exciting I must say myself. Half of this I wrote on a 6 inch by 6 inch piece of paper after my exam... without further or do... Chapter 5, I think you guys will like it... **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 5: A Crimsion Hallucination

The Night Class was finally returning to class, so the fangirls were especially excited today. Zero walked to the Night Class gates; deep down inside his gut he hated this moment. Dreading the memories that threaten to flood through his barracks. Takikko held back the crowd of fangirls; he starred at the huntress. She avoided him for the past few days, but there was no way of staying away forever especially with a duty like this and she knew this. Although Zero did not concern himself with that, knowing that eventually she would have to approach him.

After a few minutes of screaming girls and pathetic attempts to jump over the wall, the Night Class finally made their apperance. Students awed as the vampires paraded by, but what caught their attention was Yuki. Their former classmate walked past the now calm group of students then made her stop infront of Takikko.

"Hello," Yuki greeted, "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

"Yes," Takikko replied.

Yuki leaned torwards the huntress and whispered, "Thank you for watching over my friends."

Takikko was quickly pulled away from the pureblood. Zero glared at Yuki as she backed away. Yuki was jealous of the huntress, she had the protection of Zero now. She was his new companion, and herself was now the enemy. He gave her the same hatred filled glare he once gave to Kaname, and this shattered her.

"Zero." Yuki said. She turned away and caught up with the others. Takikko tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he wouldn't release her. She looked back at the pureblood ahead, she could sense the pain that Yuki felt. She wondered why was everyone so hostile torwards each other, but how can someone be nice if they're surrounded by what they hate the most.

After a couple more struggles she finally broke free, that's when she made her escape. She quickly ran towards her room, she knew that she shouldn't be avoiding him, but what she felt when she was around him wasn't normal for her. That feeling of excitement when they touched each other, she never felt it before, and everytime she looked into his eyes she just wanted to spill her darkest secrets out. She wanted to convey every feeling she ever felt since she lost control, but she couldn't. It wasn't the thing she enjoyed doing; she bolted into the building, and shut the door to room behind her.

She threw herself onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. Takikko stretched her arms out on the mattress and closed her eyes. Her body suddenly felt bitter cold;her eyes shot open. A soft snow flake fell onto her cheek then a dozen more fell more rapidly by the second. She propped herself on her elbows and examined her surroundings.

The bitter cold feeling of the snow soaked through her coat. She quickly stood up. A wooden cabin stood in the distance and trees bordered the other side of her view. A strong wind blew and almost knocked her off her balance. A silhouette crawled its way out through the trees. It had an unaturally movement and came at Takikko fast, she quickly backed away trying her best to put as much distance between them. She looked down at her feet, the once cloud white snow was now a dark crimson. She let out a yelp as she tripped over something burried in the red snow.

A blue frosted face stared into the sky; she let out a shrill as she continued to back up. Her hands went numb,but the creature continued to come torwards her. It's hair tangled around it's eyeless head and it's arms and legs cracked as it shovelled throught the dark red snow. She backed herself into a tree;her legs were too numb to stands. She covered her face with her arms and let out another scream of terror. The cracking of bones echoed around her, she tore off her coat as insects slithered it's way inside.

"Hey," something wrapped around her body, "Takikko."

She tried to claw her way out of this grip, blood covered her fingers, and her screams became louder. She fought hard to get out the grip, her body was numb and freezing with pain. Tears streamed down her face while she continued to struggle out of this grip. The creature was gone and he surroundings were fading away.

"Takikko," a calm voice said, "Look at me."

She looked around and realized she was in the middle of her room, her coat sleeves were shredded, and she was covered in sweat. Tears continued to flow down her face as she still continued to escape the arms holding her.

"Takikko!" Zero yelled, he sat her between his legs and rocked her back and forth attempting to calm her. She continued to scratch at his arms, but stopped trying to escape his grip. He held her against him and shushed her.

"Takikko," the voice calmed her fast beating heart, "It's okay." She looked up at the hunter and instead of trying to escape him like she had been doing for the past few days she nuzzeled her head into his chest.

After a few minutes of extreme panic, Takikko finally managed to clam down. She came to realized that Zero had a firm grip around her body, his chin rested on top of her head, and her hands strongly gripped by his. Blood had dried where she tried to desperately claw her way out.

"Zero," her voice strained, "I'm fine."

His grip loosened and both hunters felt an unwelcome feeling of lost as though they lost a prized possession Zero stared at the girl who was still shaking, her sleeves were shredded her arm, and blood leaked down the side of her face. Takikko quickly stood up so fast that the room spinned dramatically and she felt her body fall into Zero's arms. He without hesitation picked her up and carried her to the bed. She closed her eyes in attempt to ease the dizzy feeling while Zero quickly walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall way.

Takikko sat up and moved to the edge of her bed, she layed her head in her hands. She could smell Zero's blood from down the hall even with her weaken vampire abilities, and although it made her throat burn with hunger, she tried her best to ignore it. Zero returned with a wet cloth; he shut the door behind him. Takikko sensed that Zero stood infront of her , but she didn't lift her head. Zero stared at the girl as she shook viciously and clenched her head.

He lifted her chin so he could look at the scratches on her face, but he gasped when her once crystal blue eyes were flaring a crimson red. She was in a dazed expression as she reached torwards Zero. She pulled him down by his tie; Zero had no choice but to fall. He caught himself before he could crush Takikko, but he doubted that was the her least of her concern. Her eyes were fixed on his neck as she leaned towards him.

"Takikk-" The Vampire quickly bit into his neck with no mercy. He let out a groan of pain. She ferociously pulled him closer by her death grip on his tie. His blood flooded her taste buds which only caused her to bite deeper, Zero tried to pull away from her steel tight grip. She let out a growl as she flip him over while holding his hands down; he knew that he was to weak to fight against a feeding vampire especially since he hadn't fed for a few weeks. After another minute, Takikko finally pulled her fangs out of his neck. Her tongue lapped over the swollen bites and her grip loosened from around his arms.

Zero's body ached with lethargy his vision was unfocused by the time Takikko pulled away he was to weak to even look at her. He heard a terrified gasp and felt pressure gone from the mattress. He propped himself up on his elbow while bringing his hand to the side of his neck. He looked towards the girl who stood terrified and lips covered in blood then let out a tired sigh.

"I'm-I'm," Takikko fell to her knees, her hands scratched the floor and tears fell from her eyes. She lost control again, she attacked Zero and drained him; guilt consumed her she felt asthough she just murdered someone. Two feet stood infront of her and then Zero crouched into her view. She gasped as Zero gently wiped the blood from her lips, then used his thumb to clear her tears.

"Takikko," his voice said gently. She refused to look into his eyes, and Zero didn't force her. He then folded the cloth and wiped the side of her face where she scratched herself.

"Why are you still here?" she asked finally looking into his tired dull eyes.

"Why not?"

His face was parlor than usual, and his hand shook uncontrollably. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly hoping that somehow it would stop shaking. Zero stood up then picked her up and set her back down on her bed. Zero collapse onto her bed letting out a sigh, the bite marks were now vibrant against his pale skin. Tears welled up in Takikko's eyes and she let out a whimper.

"I'm so sorr-" Zero pulled her down into his arms.

"Just be quiet and let me sleep for now," he said tenderly.

She couldn't help but continue crying; she hated losing control and hurting someone. She looked at Zero by her side. His hair draped over his eyes and his chest rose lightly as he slept quietly. She curled up next to him leaving a small space between them silently let tears fall. Zero's hand grabbed hers and held it tightly; she looked at him who kept his eyes closed then smiled. Maybe she did have some one who understood, maybe she didn't have to avoid him anymore. She closed her eyes letting herself drift off to a calm slumber while keeping a firm grip on Zero's hand.

**So? What did you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I was going to end where she bit him, but I decided that I wouldn't do that to you guys. Well i hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: The String is Entwining

**So, it's friday (at the time I am writing this) and I'm so happy because it just leads closer to the last day of school...but also the dreaded Dead Week..then FINALS! Gosh I miss middle school back when reading class was reading and english learning how to spell, and when math HAD ACTUALY NUMBERS! good ol' days.. lol so I hoped you guys liked my last chapter and a little secret, I'm writing all of this off the top of my head! I honestly probably have better writing skills if I actually went through and re-read a couple of times... Should I? I mean if you guys want to wait a few days for each chapter..like a week or so since I have a lot of school work..but during the summer I could probably publish every 3 days or so depending on the amount of school work I get during summer and how my hours are at work... (I don't really have a social life...lol) so tell me? Would you want me to continue publishing at the rate I am now, or would you like to wait and let me edit? Wanna know something funny, it takes me all night to write these chapters, I'm always distracted, with music I play I always sing along, trying to do my version of screamo, and then I go on facebook and see if the guy like has posed anything or to check on my crazy unstable friend and trying to untangle myself from all the cords spouting from my laptop...this happens in between every single paragraph lol ... I'm done with my ranting ...Well here is chapter 6**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 6: The String is Entwinning

Takikko stared the hunter sleeping next her; the bite marks from the previous night mange to swell down a little, but they still stood out against his pale skin. She so badly wanted to run her fingers through his silver hair, feel each strand between her fingers, she hated fighting this feeling that was pulling them together. She wondered if he ever felt the force too; deep down she wished that he felt it too, so she wouldn't feel like an idiot. His fingers were entwined with hers with a soft almost non-existent grip. She looked at his arms that were scratched up; dry blood had crusted on his arm and then a sudden rush of guilt consumed her body. She looked at the hunter who had already awaken, he tighten his grip on the girl's hand. He could feel her guilt almost as though something connected them to each other's feelings, this brought up an abundant amount of urges to comfort her.

Takikko covered her face as the tears began to fall. She didn't understand where all this anger and sadness came from, but she just wanted to cry, but not infront of Zero. She didn't want to show this side to Zero, she hated being this vulnerable infront of people. Zero sat up and wrapped his arms around the girl. She tried to push him away, but he only held her tighter. She finally gave up and layed her cheek on his shoulder, his hand stroked her back. He didn't understand why he was doing this, why was he here, why was he letting this bond grow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "For everything."

"I honestly don't know why I'm here." he replied, "But I feel like something..."

"Is pulling us together?" She said. Zero looked down at the girl as she stared down at her hands. He lifted her chin, her eyes were filled with sadness and hope. She's never felt this close to anyone, she's never felt like she feels now.

"Zero," she said, "You understand me, don't you? You know what I feel, how I feel. I think I understand you." They stared into eachother's eyes as Zero once again entwined there fingers together. He didn't know if he wanted to take the step that his heart wanted. Last time he cared about someone they left him, the last time he relied on someone they abandoned him, and as much as his heart wanted this he didn't know if he was going to be able to do this. But he had no choice, this force pushed them together, they understood each other, they were the reflection of each other, they knew how to rid those vicious thoughts, they knew each other's weaknesses, like they were destined for each other.

"Zero," her voice said, "I don't know what to do, that force, ever since we met it's pushed us together."

"Takikko," he rested his head on her shoulder, "I- I so badly want someone to understand me, but I don't know if you'd ever leave me."

She gasped, _Is that what he was afraid of?_ She ran her fingers through his hair; all his cold feelings towards everyone was because of his fear of abandonment He restricted himself from getting close because he knew that he would lose them. She always thought that, but never thought she was right.

"I wouldn't."

"That's what the last person said," he muttered.

Very well knowing who he was referring to she whispered, "The last person didn't understand how it felt to be alone, to lose something, to lose everything."

She place both hands on both sides of his face and gently lifted it, "Zero, I can't leave you, if something is pulling us together then I can't leave."

He placed his hands ontop of hers; this was bad he felt it deep in his gut, but he wanted to be understood. Takikko looked at the hunter as he gazed down, she's never felt this confident in her life. She's never felt this much feelings, ones that weren't hatred. She remembered the day when she lost everything she ever loved, she shut off all her human feelings other than hate. She knew that love would only worsen things, but this flip of her switch was involuntary.

Zero glanced at the girl;her hands felt perfect with his. She knew that even if he tried to ignore her like she did that this urge would only become stronger. The urge to stay by her side, to protect her. Would she actually accept his feelings? He knew that all she wanted was someone to understand, he saw it in her eyes. He was afraid; if he followed his heart like the last time he could end up the same way. Alone.

**So? I gonna leave it here for now. What do you think Zero will do? I have his decision planned out, but what do you think you would do if you were in his position, or Takikko's! Guess what! Her past will be revealed next chapter! Remember I want to know if you would rather me publish at the rate i am doing or whether you would want to wait so i can edit. It only take about a week...and chapters would be longer. Please give me feedback! Are you liking the story so far, if not I can stop! Until next chapter, and sorry if this chapter was small.**

**bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Scarring Past

**I don't know if anyone actually reads these beginning notes, but I like to write them. Recently I have remembered that the last chapter of Vampire Knight is coming, which is literally breaking my heart. (i have no life) I started watching Vampire Knight because my friend who was obsessed with it. She saw this t-shirt on a 8th grade school fieldtrip and freaked out. The thing is she is a Kaname fan... bleh, I prefer Zero. Back then I wasn't really a big anime freak as i am now. I was still the 8th grader trying to find her way, lol. So during that summer going to 9th grade I found it while browsing Youtube, I instantly became attracted to Zero! I watched all episodes with in a few weeks, then I read the manga, and ever since then I became obsessed with Vampire Knight. Honestly Vampire Knight helped me find my way, (sound weird yeah?) but it helped me discover the world of fiction, and from there I became even more obsessed with books. Then, I found music, I started out with anime music, then while browsing Youtube again looking for more songs by Kanon and others, I came across my now favorite band, lol! so Vampire Knight helped me find the geeky, no social life me, and helped me find more friends in school who also liked Vampire Knight, nd other animes. So saying goodbye to Vampire Knight will be sad. Lol i sound so stupid, but its true. Okay, it's saturday morning and I have been contemplating whether I should start on my other fanfiction for my favorite book series...but then I was like, "Nah, I think I should fulfill my fans needs first". lol this chapter I made it as long as I could,After I finished my psychology courses, I spent all day writing this. Funny thing I am listening to Have Faith In Me by A Day To Remember, which totally corresponds with what i am trying to convey.I'm done with my ranting, here is Chapter 7**

Chapter 7: Scarring Past

Takikko stared at the boy infront of her, she had never seen him like this. He'd always been cold ever since she first me him in the Hunter Association, but the hunter infront of her was different. She tighten he grip on his hand which caused the hunter to look up at her. His eyes were swarmed with so many emotions, but what stood out was the fear. The boy who scared others with a cold glare was now the one who was afraid. Eventhough they only became acquainted a week ago, it seemed like they knew each other's for years. Zero knew that if he dwelled any further that it would probably lead to what he feared the most, and he manage to ignored this feeling for the past week he was sure he could do it longer. With out a second thought he dropped her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't understand this feeling," he said into her ear, "But I can't resist the urge to comfort you. To make sure the smile stays on you face, I can't bare the feeling that I get when you aren't happy, I don't understand where it comes from, but I'm not going to ignore it anymore." He, once again, entwined their fingers together.

...

Yuki sat on a bench and watched as the snow fell in an elegant manner. The sun shone through the bare trees; casting a eerie shadow across the Moon Dorms. In the distance the Day Class students were spread around the courtyard on their lunch break. She still hadn't gotten use to sleeping during the day; deep down she still loved the sun even though it weakened her. She loved the scent of the flowers, and way the crisp wind feels against her skin. She spotted Zero as he walked through the outside corridor, his hands were stuffed in his black trench coat pockets. She recalled earlier when the scent of his blood was more vibrant, but now it faded away.

"Zero," she heard headmaster's Yagari's voice call. The older hunter approached Zero; Yuki concentrated on the two's conversation.

"You and Takikko have been called to go on a hunt."

"Takikko too?" he asked.

"Yes, I have already notified her, she said you can meet her in the front gates."

Zero nodded then walked towards where Yuki sat. She tried her best to look as natural as she could. Last time she had a conversation with Zero, was at a ball he was commanded to patrol. It wasn't a pleasant conversation, but she was glad that he acknowledged her. She began to think that he would start hating more and more each day, and she didn't know if she could bare being around him know that he wanted her to die. Zero stopped infront of the pureblood.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?"

Takikko waited by the front gates, she let her hair curl around her face to cover the snow stood out against her brown hair, her hands were stuffed into her pockets. She could still feel Zero's grip in her hand; her mind flashed back to this morning. The way his arms felt around her body, how his fingers fit in between hers, and it made her wonder how his lips felt against hers. When she felt her face heat up, she quickly shook her the thought out of her mind.

"Ms. Taikikko." Kaname stood a few meters away.

"Kuran," she greeted.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable," he said offering a simple smile. Takikko nodded; she tried not to be rude, but she felt an uneasy feeling. This feeling like he wanted to hurt her, and although she has known Kaname since she was a child, there has always been that feeling like he was plotting against her.

"I also see that you and Kiryu have been getting along," he said. She quickly looked a the pureblood, and clenched her fist tightly.

"I can smell him on you, his blood flowing through your veins."

"Kuran leave," a voice said in a vicious tone. Takikko looked towards where the voice was heard. Zero stood near the entrance of the main building, he glared at the prince as he distance himself from Takikko.

"I'm surprised you let her feed off of you," he said as he swept past Zero. Zero glared at the ground until the pureblood walked into the building. Takikko stared at the hunter as he shook in anger; she could feel it inside her too. She walked towards the hunter, she knew that all this anger wasn't good for him. She grabbed his hand, looked into his eyes and offered a smile. She instantly felt all his anger drain away; he tighten his grip around hers.

...

"He ran left, " Takikko yelled as Zero followed. They both followed the scent of blood through the alleyway. The Level E trapped its self as both hunters closed in on it.

"You guys are coming close too?" it growled, "She drank your blood, I can smell your blood in her system." The level E threw its head back and let out a cross between a gurgle and a laugh. Zero pulled out his gun and aimed it at the vampire.

"We will never become like you." he said as he pulled the trigger, but the vampire dodged it and pounced towards Zero. He slammed the hunter's body into the floor, its claws dug into his shoulder. Takikko quickly ran towards where the gun was thrown and kicked it towards Zero who quickly grabbed it and thrust it against the Level E's head. Before it could comprehend anything he pulled the trigger. The pile of ash fell around Zero; he stood up and wiped the ashes off his body. Blood leaked through his jacket, ran down his arm and dripped to the floor.

"Are you going to be okay?" Takikko asked.

Zero nodded, "We should head back."

Night time had already fallen by the time they returned to the school grounds. Takikko convinced Zero to let her check his wound at the infirmiry. Although the wound stopped bleeding she still wanted to check to see if it would be okay. Zero carefully removed his jacket as Takikko gathered some supplies to clean the wound. Takikko noticed that the bite marks from last night were barely noticeable, she reluctantly ran her fingers on the side of his neck.

"I'm sorry," she said as she ran her fingers over the tiny bite marks.

"It's fine-"

"No!" she barked, "It's not! I lost control! I lost all control!"

He grabbed her hand, "We all do, losing control is part of being strong. You can't go through this without losing yourself."

"I'm afraid, to hurt someone," she said.

"I will keep you from hurting someone, even if it kills me, I won't let you hurt anyone." He cupped both hands around hers, "I won't let you be alone in this, I will keep you from hurting people."

Takikko cupped his cheek. She didn't understand how they could barely meet each other and care so much for each other. She knew he was afraid of this and honestly she was too. If she lost him, she felt like she wouldn't be able to go on.

"I need to check the wound."

As he unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt, she got the wet cloth. He let the shirt fall off of his shoulder, so she could clean the injury. She gently dabbed the cloth to clean the dry blood off his shoulder, then she got a clean cloth and placed it on the five puncture wounds and secured it with adhesive tape.

"It will get infected with the fabric of your shirt if we don't cover it up," she said as she patted she patted the tape around the cloth.

"I need to ask you a question," Zero said.

Takikko looked at the hunter, concern filled his eyes and it made her wonder what did he want to know.

"Your arms."

She tensed,she knew what this was about. The scars on her arm; he probably suspected something. She crossed her arms and rubbed them, she totally forgot he saw her arms through the shredded sleeves.

"Those aren't scars from hunts," Zero said, "They don't look like that."

"They are scars from hunts," she rebutted. She hated lying to him but she hated the feeling that would come with telling the truth. She knew deep down he is smarter than to believe her lies, but she didn't want to admit anything.

"Don't lie to me," he said, "Takikko."

"I'm n-" Zero pulled her towards him.

"Don't lie to me," he said calmly.

"I'm not."

Neither anger or calmness could describe what Zero felt. He didn't know for sure what it was she hid, but he knew it wasn't good. Sadness unlike any other consumed his body, the only thought that entered his mind broke his heart. He knew she wouldn't tell him, and there was only one way to find out. _I told you not to lie._ He instantly sank his fangs into her neck and consumed every memory he could find.

_ A little girl scattered her way through the house away from the monster. It's eyes glowed a dark red, and claws extended from its fingers. She frantically ran down the corridor looking for her mother and sister. She quickly bolted to her parent's room and snatched the first weapon she saw and locked an aim on the door. The monster scraped it's fingers along the wall until it approached a door. The girl sat huddled in a corner of the room, her shaking finger was against the trigger and when the door slammed open,she shot. _

_ "No! Taki! Not mommy." The girl opened her eyes and stared at the lifeless body. She let out a blood curling scream and with that the monster found it's way to the two kids. The tiniest girl was flung against the wall and while the monster drained the dead body. The older girl stood infront of her sister, but the monster threw her like a lifeless doll then attacked the tiny girl._

_ Her body was strapped to a medical bed as she growled at the various adults that surrounded her. She snarled her fangs as they attempted to inject her. Soon she was thrown into a cell and day in and day out she remained still. Her arms down to their bone and her legs were as thing as twigs. Her body shook and although blood was offered to her she refused; remaining in her corner. Until a hunter forced her out. _

_ "You are a hunter," the hunter yelled, "You are a Roslined, from one of the few great families! Fight for them, for the revenge, turn off everything and keep the hatred." _

_ Day and night she hunted and killed. Blood covered her hands, her face, and her weapon. Nothing but hatred remained; hatred for the monster, vampires, and herself. Her claws scratched the skin off of her arms, she watched as she drained the blood from her body. She punished herself for all she did. She vowed to live until she killed the monster, then that's when she would die. _

Takikko tried to push Zero off of her. She didn't want him seeing her past, not who she was, not her vow. She pounded against his chest, she tried to wiggle out his grip, but nothing worked.

"Zero, please," she begged.

He finally let her go, and anger replaced the sadness he felt before.

"Zero," she touched his arm but he backed away, "Don't hate me, I couldn't control, I felt I deserved that punishment, I felt I needed to punish myself, I'm sorry."

"The vow."

She dropped her head, "I know, but that was before I found a purpose in my life, I never wanted to go through with it, and now I have you."

"I know," he looked into the huntress's eyes, "That feeling to die."

"I don't want to anymore, I was angry back then, at myself, at that vampire, at everything, honestly."

Zero pulled the girl into his arms; he stroked his fingers through her hair. He so badly wanted to be angry at her, but he couldn't. He removed her jacket and pulled away. He held her arms in his hands and gently kissing her scars all the way up to her shoulder. He could tell that they were years old, and that sent a flash of relief through his body. The bite marks on her neck closed quickly and faded. He held her in his arms and rested his chin ontop of her head.

**So? I made this long as I could. Don't worry more will be revealed about her past, but for now I had to emphisize the connection between them. Incase you are wondering yes Takikko had suffered from suicidal thoughts and various other problems, and I am sorry if it makes the story sadder,but it's important. A plot is forming, and it will be revealed soon enough. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Hidden Deed

**Hey, sorry I haven't really posted this week, I've been super busy with my Spring Concert, and other problems. This week hasn't really been my week, I've been unnaturally pissed for no reason, so I have avoided my mother which means computer, and been at my rehersals,and been doing my homework like a good little girl. I will try and update this week as much as I can, the week after will be kinda crowded, finals..and depends whether I want to hang with friends...and if i will even have friends to hang out, they have other things to do, lol but finals will take up most of my time and studying for my final...I haven't yet looked at our final schedule but I will tell you of that week's schedule of this fanfiction. lol well without further or do I present my EXTRA long chapter 8. **

**Chapter 8: **

**The Hidden Deed**

Zero stared at the huntress slumbering in his arms. Her head layed on his shoulder and her body curled against his body. Day after day Zero could feel them growing closer and each day it became harder to be apart. It was as thought they existed for one another, they both feared losing each other. That day in the infirmary, when he looked into her eyes he, he saw the fear, hatred, disappointment, regret and hurt. For many years she has been on the hun for the vampire that attacked her; she knew deep down in her heart that it wasn't a Level E that attacked her family. It had to be a pureblood and for some reason it decided to spare her by changing her, but Zero knew that purebloods did not attack in such a vicious manner, not the way he saw in her memories. Purebloods manipulated, they torture, they turn the people against each other. He stared at the celing, he knew that this Level E had to be acquainted with a pureblood, but why did they kill everyone else and spare Takikko? Although her family was one of four powerful hunter families, it didn't seem like the pureblood wanted revenge, they would have made the kill on their own, like Shizuka did to his family.

"Zero," the girl looked up at the boy, "I've thought you have access to files that other hunters can't see, you think there could be something there?"

"Maybe, 've been through you files, there was nothing there, but there is more files that I haven't gotten to. They're sealed off from even hunters like Cross, there is a possibility that something can be found. We can go today if you want, I have a meeting with the Association President.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"It's fine," he said.

"Okay," she said, "I'm going to take a shower."

Zero nodded as he stretched his arms, Takkiko dragged herself out of bed and away from the comfort of Zero's arms. She walked to her closet and pulled out a long sleeve grey t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. She walked to the bathroom, down the hall, and shut the door to the restroom. She turned on the shower to the hottest temperature she could stand. She let the hot water run down her body as her mind wondered else where. She could still feel Zero's lips on her shoulder as he kissed her scars, he accepted her and her past, and even though he knew about her scars, she still manage to cover up herself up even when they were alone. After a long cold shower, Takikko dried her hair and slipped into her clothes. As she gathered her hair to tie in a ponytail, she remembered why she had kept her hair down these past few days.

_The band snapped against her hand as Takikko pulled her hair into a ponytail. She groaned and threw herself into the chair next to the teacher's desk. Zero looked at the huntress as she tossed the busted hairband behind her. He walked to her and crouched down in front of her. _

_ "I like it when your is hair down," he said as he ran his fingers through her brown curls. The huntress looked at the boy in front of her; he smiled, and leaned in and kissed the top of her head. _

Takikko let her hair fall around her shoulders then walked back to her room. As she rounded the corner she bumped into a body then fell to the ground. She rubbed the back of her head and looked at the other person on the floor. Yuki stared at the huntress in front of her and she froze.

_ "Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" The hunter said to the pureblood. _

_ "I really don't like sleeping at irregular hours." Yuki said. _

_Zero gazed at the pureblood sitting in the bench. Yuki didn't know whether she should stand up and leave or just stay put. She never thought that she would be alone with Zero, and honestly she feared the moment she would have to face him. Yuki did not know of their circumstances as of now, a year later, after she left. She understood that she broke a promise, but she had a legitimate reason. right? _

_ "I would appriciate it if you don't go near Mokai." Zero said in a vicious tone, "She doesn't need a pureblood as a friend." _

_ "Aren't you going on a hunt or something!" Yuki spatted, "You should go meet Takikko now." She quickly stood up and stormed away. As much as she wished she was mad, the pureblood just really wanted to cry. She wished things went back to the way they were a year ago. The days when Zero did not hate her, when she was in class and not sleeping when the sun was out, the days when she was human. As she roamed through the building, she spotted Kaname ahead. She quickly ran up to him and wrapped her arm around his neck. She knew that he was the cause of the change, but leaving him was not worth anything to her. Even if it meant rekindling Zero and her relationship. _

"Yuki?" the pureblood snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the huntress, "Are you okay?"

The pureblood stood up and nodded. Takikko would've offered a hand, but her mind told her not to. She felt an uncomfortable feeling around the pureblood princess almost similar to the other Kuran. Yuki quickly ran past Takkiko and out the doors. The huntress let out a breath that she was unaware of holding. When she walked into her room, Zero stood at her dresser. He held a silver necklace in his hands with a picture of a women and a girl who resembled Takikko.

"It's my mom and my sister," Takikko's voice said.

"I haven't seen you wear this for a while," he said as he approached Takikko.

She looked down; she refused to wear it since she did not succeed in catching their killer. The thought of them only reminded her of her failure and she honestly, did not need that feeling. Zero pulled her hair to the side and wrapped the chain around her neck and clasped the chain together.

"Keep them close," she whispered in her ear, "Let them guide you and remind you why you keep going," he kissed her forehead. She grabbed his hand and in response he entwined his fingers.

Before the hunters left, they stopped by Yagari's class before it started and informed them of their absence today. As they walked through the town, Takikko was lost in her own thoughts. For years she had looked for this vampire that attacked her, but she never found any details about the attack against her family. It was almost as though they kept it a secret from everyone else.

"What if the vampire is already dead?" Takikko mumbled.

"What?" Zero looked down at Takikko.

"What if someone go to it before me?" she sighed, "Then failed them."

Zero tighten his grip on Takikko's hand to offer reassurance, "If you were changed then it was the work of a pureblood, like you said, and because of our pact with the purebloods we cannot kill them."

"Will you stop me?" she asked.

"I will stand by you and protect you." he said.

When they arrived at the building, he told Takikko to look for info in the records until he finished his meeting. When Takikko disappeared into the other room, Zero walked to the office to meet the President.

"Kiryu," the president greeted, "Come in."

Takikko searched through the files that corresponded with the date of her attack. Even though she looked through these files thousands of times she still hoped that something would turn up. She kept thinking that maybe she had missed something since she was always in such a rush all the time, maybe skipped a page. She opened the books and scanned the pages thoroughly.

_Level E attacked Roslined family._

She growled _That can't be all!, _then flipped through the pages of various other books. The more she couldn't find any information, the more her anger boiled up. She hated the fact that not a single thing was found about the attack of her family. She couldn't understand why the attacked wasn't documented in more detail. Her family was one of four great hunter families, there should be a big file from investigations on the attack. She let out a frustrated sigh and placed the books in their rightful place then continued to search other shelves.

"Well since all that is settled, you are now dismissed." the president said.

"I have one question."

"Yes?"

"My partner, Takikko Mokai, why isn't she documented as a vampire?"

Takikko Mokai?" he tapped his chin, "Who is that dear?"

"Her real name is Takikko Roslined."

"Oh from the great Roslined hunter family." he exclaimed, "Well you see, when she ws found in her home she had already been changed and trust me, dear, we tried to treat her but she only fought against us, she even refused the blood we offered. One day she disappeared so we assumed that she had succumbed to becoming a level E therefore removing her name from the Hunter's Association. When she turned up two years ago, she was perfectly in control and healthy she demanded that we add her new alias on the list, guess no one ever got around to listing her as a vampire."

"What about her attacker?" Zero asked.

"When we found her, no one was there we assumed she killed her attacker."

Zero nodded and made his way to the door.

"And Zero," the president called out, "If you again want to help yet another girl find out about her past, I suggest taking a fire extinguisher."

Zero scoffed and stormed out the office. He felt as thought the president was hiding something, there was no way a young girl at her age would be able to kill a Level E no matter how great of hunter's the family was. As he walked into the room where he decided to meet Takikko, she let out an angry sight and slammed another book shut. he walked up and placed both hands on her shoulder, he could feel the anger and sadness radiate off her body.

"Come on," he led her to the back of the room to a locked door. He pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. Inside were a set of different kind of document book from the subject of the great families to the recent discoveries of vampires.

"These are all confidential," he said as he searched one of the shelves. He explained that the files were rare documents that only specific hunters like himself could have connections to, and he knew they could help. Takikko read through countless lines of information from Level E's attacks to the noble conflicts with purebloods, but nothing about her family was documented. She let out a groan of annoyance as she flipped through several more pages. Anger and disappointment threaten to spill tears that she never let go of. She continued to hastily flip through pages. Meaningless words filled her mind until she came upon:

**Kiryu Family (Deceased)**

** Kiryu family attacked, both adults reported dead, Ichiru (son) missing, Zero(son) found conscience and taken to Kaien Cross's home. Shizuka Hio prime suspect of death and cause of oldest twin Zero's transition to vampire. Hio has not been found and is continued to be hunted and set for trial by Senate. **

_**Kaien Cross0407 Report: Zero Kiryu is stable and is aware of his state. He continues to refuse to take any supplements. He is stable around humans, but does take a strong defense against vampires. **_

_**Kaien Cross Report0725:Zero Kiryu still refuses to take supplements, and is having a harder time to control his thirst. Still stable around humans for long periods. Suggestion to place seal on Zero. **_

**Zero Kiryu has had seal placed on him. Seal is provided to keep control when and if he should become out of control. Spell casted amulets provided to Cross to keep Kiryu controlled. Seal and amulet give a shock and disable the vampire's senses therefore leaving him unable to move until he has calmed down. If seal is no longer effective Cross and Toga Yagari has been given permission to take action. **

Takikko quickly shut the book as tears started to well up. She looked to the hunter as his eyes scanned the book in his hand. She wondered if he was aware that they gave two people who he trusted to _"Take action". _She did not want to imagine what that would be like; and she doubted that Cross would ever do that to Zero, and even as tough as Yagari was she knew he would never hurt his disciple. She opened the book and continued to flip through the pages. She could not decide whether she should tell him about Cross and Yagari. When she flipped the page of the Kiryu family attack, in bold black letter the page spelled:

**Roslined Family (Deceased) **

** Roslined family attacked, Locklin (Mother) and Suki (Youngest daughter) killed. Takikko (eldest daughter) found conscience held in captivity. Eldest daughter has been bitten and is transitioning, but no pureblood suspect has been found. Ashes of a Level E found in door way, weapons found scattered throughout room. Searching for suspects. **

_**Association Report1230: Roslined refuses to drink any supplements. Takes no action to defend herself when presented with danger. Takes no action to pureblood or human blood. **_

_** Association Report0229: Roslined continues to refuse to drink any supplements and at the rate she continues to fall into Level E's state. Still takes no action towards blood but does protect herself. **_

_** Association Report0519: Roslined has disappeared. Not a single trace is found and no victims have been reported since her departure. **_

** Admits to the murder of Roslined family and transition of Takikko Roslined, **_**"Yes, I did intend to come for my servant as I do for all servants of mines, she was meant to be mine, I saved her life, even though I sent the Level E to her house she was going to be mine, but you lost her, a great tool to me." **_** The pureblood admits to having no contact with Roslined child, but will be held to a Senate court for her other murders. **

Takikko dropped the book and clamped her hands over her mouth. Zero glanced at the hunter and rushed to her side as she frantically jumped her seat. Her body shook and her eyes stared in horror at the documents infront of her. A thousand thoughts sped through her mind, she was right a pureblood was involved, in fact they saved her life, but it wasn't he killer of her family. She was relieved of that, but she was also scared, this meant that they were coming back from her.

"A pureblood..." she mumbled, "They saved me from the level E."

Zero picked up the book on the table; his lilac eyes scanned the paper. He set the book down and let out a sigh; he knew the president was hiding something from him. He clenched his jaw and looked to the huntress. He could see the fear in the girl's eyes; Zero grabbed her hand again and tighten his grip to assure her.

"What if they really do come after me?" she asked, "For compensation for saving me?"

"I'm not going to let any vampire near you," he said as he pulled her into his arms, "Never. No one will hurt you."

"The name was scratched out, we wouldn't know who it was." She looked up at the hunter; fear filled her blue eyes. She was not sure if she was safe or no, and she started to wish she never found out about the truth. At least then she would never have to live in fear. Takikko did not know who she could trust, a pureblood was after her and the only one she could think of was the Kurans. A cold feeling ran down her spine; she never trusted Kuran to begin with, but now she, honestly, did not want to take the chance. Some how while she was lost in her thoughts, Zero escorted them outside.

"Takikko," Zero's gentle voice called out, "Everything will be okay. Let's go back to campus."

Zero walked Takikko to her bed and sat her at the edge. The walk to the campus was silent and he could feel fear radiate from her body. He wished he could rid her of all the fear she felt, but all he was good for was being there.

"You okay? Zero asked as he gripped her hand.

"No," she said, "Honestly no, I spent my life thinking that it was my fault that they were killed, I thought they came after me."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, "Came after you?"

Takikko gasped, she did not realize what she said; she just spatted out her thoughts. She lowered her head and said,

"A few days before the vampire attacked my family, I was approached by two teenage boys," she could already feel the overwhelming feeling consuming her, "I didn't know, my mom always told me to never kill Level E children, but I didn't know, I swear, they didn't look like vampires, they looked like regular boys, I thought they were going to do something to me." He arms began to scratch at her arms, "They pushed me and held me to the ground, I thought they were going to do something else, I just stabbed them and they fell to ashes, I continued to try and kill the other one. I didn't mean to, I was scared, I never told my mom when I got home, I didn't mean to, I promised, I was just scared." Her nails continue to claw at her arms and her body shook quickly grabbed her hands and yelled,

"Takikko, look at me." When she did not respond he grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. Tears flooded down her cheeks, all the emotion she ever held about that night flowed out. He could see all the pain that she held, all the regret and fear. They showed how broken she really was. Zero held her close to him, so tightly almost as though he tried to wring her of the emotions. He kissed the top of her head as her muffled cries echoed in the room.

"It's not your fault," he whispered, Her fingers clenched the back of his shirt. She wish she could believe it even with the files that proved other wise she knew that some how she was the cause of it. No matter how false that accusation was she could not help but believe it. It was embedded into her mind almost as though she was hypnotized.

"It's my fault, it will always be my fault, always, I know deep down it is my-"

Zero's lips landed on her's as his hands cupped her face. The taste of her salty tears was vibrant in his mouth. Takikko's body tensed as her mind tried to process what was going on. Takikko's eyes shut and her arms curled around his neck unconciously the she finally kissed him back. The kiss erased every thought she had, and focused on the moment she secretly wished for. When he pulled away she let out a heavy breath.

"Please don't ever believe that it was your fault, A vile vampire came after you and your family for no reason, it is not your fault." Zero wiped away the tears that remained on her cheek. Takikko cupped her hands around Zero's and leaned her cheek into his palm.

"Okay," she said.

**Okay! That's the end... and as you can see my mood changed... lol yeah that happens a lot XD. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Now I must write my story for my History project...lol it's about a little girl during the Cuban Missile Crissis...it's due in a week and half and I still have to type out the info I am posting on the board and the diary entry. please tell, did you like it?Well till next chapter **

**Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9: Lagged Day

**Hey, well this chapter is a filler I guess you could say, it just answers some questions that have been running through you mind. Their relationship is defined, and rivalries are established and shocking secrets MAY be revealed! hehe. Hopefully you noticed that I changed the rating, I was too paranoid... better safe than sorry right? It's nothing too adult...just not sutiable for 13 year olds like T is, I think its suitable for 16 year olds therefore changing it to M and I was thinking of doing a side story of Takikko, you know in that period of time she disappeared. It wont involve a whole lot of Zero but definitely a lot of Kaname and the other vampires! I've been thinking... it will be posted when i finish this fanfic... it would be a prequel! **

**Chapter 9:**

As days passed Zero and Takikko continued to search through the documents for any clue to who the pureblood is that attacked her family. Eventually, Zero came across his own file, but he chose to ignore it and continued to scan the other pages. Every night they returned to campus without any evidence. Zero refused to let Takikko feel any negative emotion, so he always managed to distract her with a different situation and Takikko appreciated his effort. After a long day of lectures and searching for any evidence, Zero and Takikko relaxed in the kitchen. Takikko sat on the counter next to the sink where Zero washed a few pots and pans. She swung her feet back and forth as she stared at the hunter before her. His gray hair had grown longer in the past few weeks and she wondered if he would let her cut his hair; she giggled at the thought of Zero sitting down while she played barber.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked.

She reached over and grabbed the ends of his hair, "Would you let me trim you hair?"

"And how can I trust that you won't cut all my hair off?"

"Why would I do that, you hair is so soft, why would I cut off the best feature about you." she said in a flirtatious tone. Zero let out a chuckle as he walked to island in the middle of the kitchen. He set the pots and pans down then walked to the refrigerator. Takikko watched as he gathered vegetables and set them next to a chopping board.

"So what is my fabulous chef making today?" she asked.

"Vegetable soup."

"Ew, vegetables?" she hissed.

"Yes," he said, "Vegetables, they are good for you."

"But they are gross," she muttered, "They have no taste."

"They will soon, you'll see."

Takkiko watched Zero chopped the vegetables and scooped them into the pot of boiling water. He carefully added a few seasonings, and a juice. Few minutes after stirring, he pulled out a spoon. Takikko was amazed by the smell that filled the room. Zero waved her over; she hopped of the corner. She looked into the pot of soup, the aroma made her mouth water. Zero presented a spoon full of the soup to Takikko. She slightly opened her mouth as the warm soup slipped into her mouth.

"This is delicious!" she exclaimed. Zero chuckled as he pulled out two small bowls and filled them with soup. Takikko followed him to the table eagerly. When Zero set the bowl down, he pulled out the chair for Takikko then sat next to her.

Takikko stared at the boy next to him as he ate the soup. For the past couple of days, they spent an abundant amount of time together. Not just searching through documents or helping Yagari with class, but also spending time alone. She touched her lips as she remembered their first kiss and they many others afterwards. It made her wonder what their circumstances were. She wondered if Zero considered her his girlfriend. She shook her head to rid the pathetic thought, but it's ran through her mind for days.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts, "No-no it's nothing." She waved her hands in the air. He grabbed Takikko's chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing serious."

"Well then, what is it?"

She turned her head letting her hair fall in front of her attempting to hide her reddening face. Zero slightly tilted his head as he watched the huntress. He reached to sweep her hair away, but she slid her chair away. When Takikko felt that her face was no longer hot, she looked up and smiled.

"It's nothing," she said and quickly stood up almost knocking her chair down. She grabbed both bowls and took them to the sink. She rolled her sleeves up and reached to turn the faucet on, but Zero turned her around. His body pushed her's against the counter, so she could not escape him. He lifted her chin and gently placed a kiss on the side of her lips. She knew this was his way of getting what he wanted, by teasing her, but she wouldn't give in. Takikko refused to embarrass herself; she knew that her thoughts were pathetic and were not worth expressing.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

Takikko shook her head.

"Fine." he said, "If it's a question I guess you will never know." Zero shrugged his shoulders and turned his head. Takikko looked at the boy and scowled; he knew just how to push her buttons.

"I-I just wanted to know..." she trailed off. Zero looked down at the huntress as she began to fiddle with her fingers. She hated the embarrassing feeling

"What are we? What am I to you." She looked up at the hunter as his eyes widen. A couple of seconds went by then a minute then she knew it, she was stupid she knew she should not have asked the question.

"I'm sorry." she spitted out, "I don't know what I was thinki-"

Zero quickly kissed her. He pulled her body close to his and entwined his hand with hers. He did not have to wait for her, Takikko, without hesitation, deepened the kiss. When he pulled away she let out a gasp of air and touched his forehead to hers.

"I hope you'd be mine." he whispered.

Takikko pulled the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips to his. Her hands ran up his chest and entwined her fingers in his silver locks. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter. He stood between her legs and entwined both hands with hers. Takikko's thoughts disappeared as she focused on the way her body felt. She felt Zero's tongue sweep across the bottom of her lips asking for access which she granted. They battled for dominance until they both ran out of air.

"I take that as a yes?" Zero asked. Takikko giggled and nodded her head.

The next day both Zero and Takikko sat in Yagari's classroom. The students focused on an unexpected exam while Yagari graded other papers. Yagari ordered Zero and Takikko to keep an eye on the students to make sure they were not cheating however Zero's mind was else where as he stared at his girlfriend. Her eyes fluttered closed as her chin rested on her palm. His mind went back to the previous night, he could still feel her lips on his, and the happiness that he felt when she became his. Something he hasn't felt in quite a while, it was a feeling that only she seem to bring him.

"Okay since neither of my assistants are keeping an eye on you guys," Yagari hissed, "Put down your pencils and pass the papers forward and my lousy assistant Zero will pick them up."

Zero glared at the hunter then stood to collect the papers. When he obtained all the exam papers he threw them on the desk. Before he walked away he heard the old man mutter something. For the next few minutes the students chattered about their weekend plans. Zero stared at the huntress next to him as she continued to doze off. He chuckled then turn his attention to the man next to him. Instead of grading student exams he searched through files from the association. Zero walked to the desk and asked,

"What's with the files?"

Yagari looked at the young hunter boy and that's when Zero knew something serious has happened.

"Maria Kurenai has been killed," he whispered, "And a couple of Nobles have been too, and a few Level E's have been discovered."

"Where?" Zero asked

"In a run down warehouse, they've been taken to be interrogated, the thing is they are all young kids whose families were killed."

Zero looked at the files and pictures of the young kids. He wondered why they haven't called him or Takikko to handle this conflict as they usually do. Yagari stood and gathered all the papers scattered across his desk.

"I'm going down to the building watch my class until they are dismissed." Zero nodded as the teacher walked out the door. He let his eyes wonder back to the huntress, who was still in a calm slumber. She wore a long-sleeved black blazer that hugged her slim body, and black slim jeans and her jacket layed across her lap. The sleeves of her shirt clung tightly to her arms as an insurance to cover up her scars. Zero wondered how she felt covering up her body; he wish she felt comfortable enough around him, but he could imagine the shame that came with scars like that even if he did not have any of his own. The bell chimed in the distance dismissing the students for break.

As soon as all the students emptied the room, Zero walked over to Takikko. He hated to disturb her from the quiet slumber; he gently shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open revealing the blue eyes he loved dearly. Takikko looked around at the empty room; she met Zero's lavender eyes and smiled. The events of last night replayed in her thoughts, she could still feel Zero's fingers entwined with her and his lips against hers. She stood from the chair and wrapped her arms around Zero's neck.

"Do you want to head to the headquarters?" Zero asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm tired of being disappointed."

It was true. She hated going in every day and not return without a single clue. She was tired of setting her hopes up then getting them crushed every single day. Zero kissed the top of her head then led her out the classroom. On their walk back to Headmaster's home, Takikko brought up the idea of cutting Zero's hair which he quickly denied. After minutes of bickering, Takikko decided to give the boy the silent treatment. When Takikko walked into her room, she quickly shut the door behind her before Zero could enter the room. She heard a chuckle on the other side of the mahogany door.

"Come on," he said, "Let me in."

She walked to her bed and sat on the edge. Zero leaned against the wall; both bickered back and forth attempting to compromise. Takikko filed down her nails and inspected them as Zero continued to mumble through the door. After a few minutes of silence, Takikko slowly stood from the bed and quietly walked towards the door. She unlocked the door and peeked outside. The hall was empty but Zero's door was slightly open. She took serene steps towards his room and gently opened his door. His room was empty, she walked in and looked around the room. Zero was no where to be seen, but his window was opened. As she walked over to the window her body was tackled to the bed beside it. Zero held her wrist down and his legs forced her body down.

"Geez, okay fine you win, no need to tackle me." she giggled. Zero grinned as he rolled off the girl. She sat up and looked around Zero's barren room. It came to mind that she never really been in Zero's room since they spend most of their time and nights in her room, not that there was a difference. Zero shed his over coat and hung it over a chair as the girl continued look around his room. He strolled over to Takikko, layed a kiss on the girls cheek and sat next to her.

"Why do you want to cut my hair anyways?" Zero asked.

"I don't know," she said, "It's getting long and I'm not entertained..."

"You're not entertained?" he raised his eyebrow and a smirk grew across his face. He pulled Takikko closer to him and layed gentle kisses on her neck. His lips trailed down to her shoulder, she let out a in compressible moan. He removed her black blazer which left her in a white tank top. Takikko instantly held her arms to her chest, but Zero entwined his fingers with hers and pulled them away from her. He stretched them out making the vicious scars visible.

"Don't be ashamed or afraid," he whispered, "These are scars of a warrior, someone who fought her inner demons." He layed kisses on her shoulders that trailed down her arms, a wave of heat ran through out Takikko's body as his lips touched her tattered skin. His hands traced along her arm. He wanted her to feel comfortable around him, wanted her to know that he would never judge her. Takikko kissed Zero's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as Zero layed her down.

"What do you mean, you can't tell me who is this pureblood is!?" Yagari slammed his hand on the table. A circle of hunters sat at a table; files were scattered across the table. He had just butted his way into the meeting which he was unauthorized to listen to.

"This is confidential business."

"Confidential business my ass!" he spatted, "Why are you guys not hunting the pureblood, this is clearly a violation of the treaty!"

"Kuran has informed us to take no action," a hunter informed.

"Kuran does not control us!" he bellowed, "Since when did a vampire control the VAMPIRE hunter's association?"

"Toga," the association president called out, "We are just involved to interrogate the children."

"It must not be working," he muttered.

"They refuse to say anything, this pureblood has them wrapped them around their pinky."

"Get Kiryu," Toga said, "He can get information out of them."

"No." a hunter said, "Kuran has demanded that he does not dwell into this conflict."

"Why?"

"This deals with Shizuka history, he will only get his head stuck in the clouds."

"Bullshit." Toga hissed.

**Well, was it as cute as I thought? No, they did not do the naughty...it's too soon for that! Filler chapter is done! ready for more action! What do you guys think can happen? I already have it planned, i think you guys will be shocked! Also after this fan fiction would you guys like a prequel, not a lot of Zero but certainly a lot of the other hunters and vampires... hope y'all enjoyed it! **


	10. Chapter 10: An Extruded Hunter

**Hey sorry it's been a while, I had final exams, and I was busy. It's been what...two weeks! Dead Week was full of studying and performences. Well I'm out for the summer, I past all my exams with A's and B's...I don't know how I did that...but hey I did...this means I past all my classes...which means...NO SUMMER SCHOOL! but I still have to wake up early for he next two weeks because i gotta earn that scholarship for my college which means attending institutions during the day...and I still go homework to do and keep up with! Here is an extra long chapter...to make up for the two weeks of no publishing! **

**WARNING: Please note that I have included a very heated scene. It does not include any kind of the naughty, but it does include things inappropriate for a 10 year old. XD Also note that I suck at writing scence like what is about to come, so no judging please, it was also very AWKWARD! lol **

**Sorry if my usual suckish writing skills lack the intelligence they did before, I am very tired, my brain is lacking all comprehension of words, and did I mention I'm tired. As summer progresses hopefully my writing skills will improve again. Thanks for all support!**

**Enjoy Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10:

Zero threw himself onto the matress and curled into the sheets, that was drenced with Takikko's scent. He realized it had become a habit to drag himself into the huntress's room. It had been days since he actually occuppied his room, but his body always led him to Takikko's room. For the past few days Takikko stood in Toga's place at class while Zero took hunt this week. The hunter's body was sore and lethargy tainted his bones to the core. Zero let himself relax into the bed going against all commands from his mind, that knew perfectly well that soon another command would arive.

Takikko walked out the school building as the students shuffled into the courtyard. Many of the femaile students shoveled their way through the snow on their way to the Moon Dorm. The huntress watched the falling snow, the sun covered by the thick clouds and wind blew heavily which gave her an eerie feeling. She stuffed her hands into her coat pocket and strolled slowly down the path to Headmaster's building. Since Zero has been out constantly, Takikko has had more time to conversate with the headmaster and Yagari, who usually occupied the living room and den area. She come to learn that even though Toga held a angered demenor, he did care for his student's both in the academy and Hunter's Association. When ever Cross would talk about Zero, she could see the soft spot that Toga had for the boy.

Takikko walked into her room to find Zero in a calm slumber. His arm drapped over his stomach and silver locks curled over his eyes. They boy did not even bother to shed his hunter's coat that was spead around his body; his white shirt was splattered with specks of blood, that also stained his cheek. Takikko quietly walked to the side of her bed and gently carresed the boys cheek. She could feel his muscel tense and see the fatigue that tainted his body. He let out a groan and turned away. She stiffled a giggle then exited the room shutting the door behind herself. She walked into the den and found Cross and Yagari bickering.

"You can not send the boy out on another hunt!" Yagari bellowed, "He's had ten this week!"

"I wish I had a choice, but the hunter's society is requiring it!" headmaster exclaimed.

"They are only doing this to make sure Zero does not get himself involved with the conflict," Yagari muttered.

"What conflict?" Takikko asked.

"It's confidential," headmaster claimed.

"Well I agree with Yagari, Zero is exahusted, headmaster." she said.

Yagari stood up and held out his hand offereing to take Zero's place. Headmaster handed the hunter the files and let out a sigh. He understood there was no way to stop Yagari, and let the man leave. He look towards Takikko as she watched the hunter exit the den then watched as her averted to the hallway. The man was aware of the relationship forming between the girl and Zero, and found no reason to intervene. The Association was also aware of their affair which was why they drowned him with assignments to keep them separated, but the headmaster could not figure out what the purpose of keeping them apart.

"Takikko, how was your first day of teaching?" headmaster asked.

"Eventhough this is a cover, I must say it was quite easy." she smiled.

"And I suspect that my students cooperated well?"

"Yes," she nodded, "They found it aberrant that I, who is only a year older than most of them, was lecturing them, and they certainly asked a lot of questions about Zero."

"Yes, when Zero left a year ago, it was the talk of the camps," headmaster joked, "To them he just disappeared, they had already seen the departure of their classmate, Yuki. They found it strange." Over the next hour Takikko and headmaster continue their conversation until she had to leave for patrol.

The figure sat on the bed carefully. They watched as the hunter slept calmly tangled into the sheets. The character ran their finger along Zero's jawline which caused him to stir. He turned his head exposing his neck; the shadow was fixated on the pulse of the vein along his neck. Their eyes glowed a crimson red as they leaned to the hunter. They scraped their fangs along his neck, as beads of blood followed. Zero let out an irritated groan as they wiped the blood with their slim figher, and brought it to their lips.

_Shizuka's blood still flows through your body. _

Zero's eyes shot open as his hands automatically landed on his gun. He scanned the room for an intruder. A stranger feeling taunted him, like someone was observing him. He scratched his neck as he continued to inspect the room. He stood from the bed and made his way towards the restroom. As he walked thorugh the den area, he spotted napping on the sofa Takikko. Her dark hazel colored hair was fanned out on the minature couchin. Before he could take another step, the edges of his vision darkened. He brought his hand to his head shut his eyes tightly.

"Zero?"

When he opened his eyes, Takikko stood infront of him. Soon his legs gave outand he feel to his knees, but before he could hit the floor, Takikko grabbed his wrist and guided him to the sofa.

"Are you okay?"

"Um- yeah," he stuttered, "I'm just tired, I guess."

"Zero, your running a fever," her voice trailed off as her hand carressed his cheek. She looked into his dazed eyes and although his body was burning up, his body shivered as though he was frozen. Zero heard her call out to Cross, but he did not see the headmaster enter. His vision started to blacken again; he shut his eyes tightly once again and let his head fall back against the sofa. He felt a cold rag touch his forehead. Takikko removed his coat from his body leaving him in the blood stained t-shirt.

"Zero," she called out to him, "I need you to concentrate on my words, okay?"

He nodded.

"Were you injured today?"

Zero shook his head.

"Your body is going into shock," she said, "I don't know why, but you need to think really hard, I know you're tired, but you need to think about any possible injuries."

"I wasn't injured," his voice croaked.

"What about feeding?" she asked, "When was the last time you fed?"

He shrugged. He had not felt the need to feed for the past few weeks, but he could not think of hte last thime he actually had blood. Takikko sighed and quickly stood up, the headmaster returned with another cold towlet. She explained Zero's condition to Cross, he needed blood, his body was going into shock from lack of feeding.

"But since he drank Shizuka's blood, I though he did not need to feed?"

"I don't understand either," she said as she glanced as Zero. He draped his arm across his head, and took calm breaths. Takikko remembered the way her body felt when it went into shock. She was being contained at the Association, they forced blood into her system and within a few minutes her vitals were back to normal. She knew Zero had ingested the Kuran's blood and Shizuka's blood, so it was impossible for him to go into shock. He had enough to maintain his control for another couple of months, so it did not make sense for his body to react like this. Headmaster left to the Association to inform them of his state, they both knew that the Association would atleast lay off with the hunts.

As soon as the headmaster left, Takikko quickly ran to Zero's side. She knew what she had to do, but it was a matter of getting Zero to cooperate. She could foresee the fuss he would put up.

"Zero," she said, "I need you to feed."

He did not respond.

"Zero, if you do not feed you can get sick and die." she said viciously.

She forced Zero to look at her as she bit into her wrist. As soon as the scent reached Zero, his eyes changed to a dark crimson color. He tried to turn his head, but Takikko only gripped harder onto his chin. Takikko held a wrist to Zero's lips and let the blood drip into his mouth; his taste buds bursted with satisfaction as a wave of pleasure swept through his body. He fought the urge to sink his teeth into her flesh; he knew that if he gave in he would only lose all the composure he had while hurting the huntess.

"Zero," she whispered, "You won't lose control, you are strong."

She gently touched her lips to his, intwining her fingers in his silver hair. When she pulled away, Zero let out a growl, his eyes no longer showed the broken hunter he was, instead they showed a starving vampire. He pulled Takikko closer as she leaned her head back to offer more access to her neck. She felt his fangs scrape her neck and prepared hereself for pain, but as his fangs sank into her flesh, a sense of pleasure racked her body. She let out a moan and held Zero closer to her body. The vampire out another growl as his hands gripped her hips. He pulled her ontop of him; her legs wrapped around his waist as Takikko's hands gripped his hair tightly. When Zero pulled away, Takikko let out a groan of protest. He crashed his lips to hers. She could taster her blood on his lips which only drove the creature in her crazy. She pressed her body closer to his as he unbuttoned her coat which she discarded. Zero's hands slipped under her black tank top, his hands grazed the skin of her stomache as she trailed kisses down his neck.

"Takikko," he groaned.

She kissed his lips and moved her hips against his. He enforced his grip on her hips and let out a groan. Her hands reached to unbuttoned his shirt as she continued to move her hips. Zero kissed a path down her neck onto her collar bones, further down to her breast. Takikko had already manage to strip Zero of his shirt, she kissed his shoulders up his neck and let her lips meet his. Zero groaned as Takikko manuvered her hips which only aroused the vampire in him.

"Takikko," he groaned, "Stop, we have to stop."

Takikko let out a gasp as her eyes met his. His eyes had returned to their normal liliac color. She let out a sigh as she got off the hunter. Her face blazed a firery redas she realized it could have gone way farther if Zero had not stopped her. Takikko looked to the hunter, his head rested against the back of the sofa. She pulled Zero down and layed his head on her lap. His eyes met hers as she combed her fingers through his silver locks. He grabbed her hand and intwined their fingers. Zero's fever managed to lower, his eyes did not seem as dazed as before. Neither Zero nor Takikko understood why his body had gone into shock. Zero drifted to sleep, she noticed two faint dark marks on his neck. She did not recall bitting Zero and he was not injured in hunts, at least that is what he claimed. Takikko did not ponder on the thought and concluded it as an unnoticed injury.

The next day Yagari persuaded Zero and Takikko to take a day off. Takikko could see the concern that flooded the hunter eyes when he looked at Zero, and although she assured Yagari that Zero had regained his energy and that he would be find, he still held a look of concern. By the time classes started Zero managed to drag his aching body to the shower. He let the hot water relax his tense muscels and wash off any dry blood that remained on his body. His mind wondered back to yesterday afternoon, he still felt as though some thing was watching him. Like a presence hung around him and observed his actions. He ran his fingers through his hair and bent his neck back to relieve an ache that annoyed him. He could not figure out why his body went into shock, he had only gone two months with out feeding, and it did not weaken him so much to drive his body into the state. His craving should not effect him since he had three pureblood's in his system.

After a long hot shower, Zero stepped out and slid into a pair of black sweats. He wept his hair back and let out a tired sigh then exited the bathroom. Takikko sat on the sofa, scanning a few papers she brought from class. Her ocean blue eyes focused on the paper as Zero walked past her. The taste of her blood still danced on her tongue, it was different from the other blood he tasted. Yuki's blood was sweet, Kaname's was bitter, and Shizuka's pleased the vampire in him, but Takikko's blood was sweeter than Yuki's and sent a jold of energy through his body, almost as though she was a batter giving him a charge. The pleasure only added to the sensational feeling her blood gave him which made him crave more.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stood leaned against the sofa.

"Nothing, just grading the papers I gave out yesterday."

"I though all this was a facade?" he said tilting his head slightly.

"It is, but I am still responsible, and it's not like I have anything better to do."

Zero shrugged and plumped onto the couch next to her. He laced his fingers between hers, rested his chin on her shoulder, and watched as she graded the papers. It took a moment to realize that Zero had no shirt on. He let out a chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and layed a kiss on her cheek.

"Zero, go put a shirt on, and get me one cause your hair got mine wet!"

She removed her grey longsleeve shirt and threw it at Zero. As Zero left for the room, Takikko stared at the scars on her arm. She had become comfortable around Zero, he never paid any attention to them, almost as though they were not there, and that was what Takikko wanted from people. When Zero returned he chucked a black shirt at the girl, and threw himself on the couch. She looked at the hunter next to him, as he propped his feet on the coffee table infront of the sofa. She leaned back agaisnt him; he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. It had been days since they actually had time to relax with each other since Zero had constantly left for missions.

"Yagari mentioned something about a conflict and headmaster said it is confidential. What do you know?" Takikko asked.

Zero glanced at the girl infront of him, "The Association found the body of Maria."

"Kurenai?" she asked as she quickly looked at the hunter. Zero nodded as he brought his hand to his neck. Last time he saw Maria was at a ball held by the Kuran's two months ago. She had manage to pull him aside and feed off of him like some kind of server, but in return she gave him compensation. He had not seen her body yet or the report, and he did not attempt to medal his way into the conflict. He could sense the effort they put into keeping him away from the situation, and he made no decisions to move against them.

"Why is it so confidential then?"

"Because there has been a murdering spree followed by the discovery of Level E children." he said.

"Children, so more than one." she murmured.

"They are trying to keep me away from it, but it's not like I was going to snoop my way around."

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why they are exerting you?"

Zero shook his head.

**Random ending! I say that was long enough. Correct? Yeah. So I don't know how I did this chapter...I am super tired and cannot comprehend anything. It is Almost 4 in the afternoon. Again sorry I haven't been updating, I was busy last week with finals and friday, Saturday, and Monday I was busy too. Friday and Saturday I spent my day with my friends attempting to recondile our relationship that broke apart sophomore year, and then monday I spent four hours with the same friends checking to see if I had summer school or not...Now the next two weeks I am working on the institute for the program I am in. But I will try and publish more this week. Thanks for Reading and I would really appriciate more comments, I feel like I am boring you. I wouldn't want to waste your time with a story that SUCKS! now I must get started on my homework...Can't decide English or History...**

**REVIEW PLEASE C:**


	11. Chapter 11: Fabricated Love

**So again I have gone off of track. A few things came up and got me down in the dumps for a while, I have a computer engineering class I have been attending, and then at the worst possible time my phone, which is what provides me with the internet to publish these chapters, STOPPED working. Since it will be a LONG LONG while before I can get a new phone, I will try my best to work with what fate provides me with. Also, since I have no internet access, when I am able to publish I will publish a few chapters at a time. Like 3 or 4. I hope you do not mind, but stay tuned cause the story will get good. I like this chapter. I also noticed that I numbered my chapters wrong, I will fix it right away :D**

Chapter 11: Fabricated Love

Takikko brought her knees to her chest. Zero was called to a meeting with the Association President, so she had the room to herself tonight. Her mind was not being kind tonight and often had the girl hallucinating. Her mind flashing between images of her room to visions of an unfamiliar night that often left her confused. Blood covered the walls of her room, and a pit of darkness replaced her room floor. She casually glanced at her door hoping that the hunter would burst through and distract her insane mind, but she was disappointed to find no one in the entrance. Her nails dug into the palm of her hands, and her body shook with anxiety as the room flickered between the two sceneries. Zero knew of her hallucinations and insisted that she accompany him to the building, but Takikko did not wish to be an inconvenience to the boy. Her head snapped as the door creaked open and an eerie body crawled its way towards the girl. She watched as its purple-gray hands dragged its body across the pit of blackness. She grasped her head and shut her eyes tightly as the form made its way to Takikko. They pulled themselves onto the bed and sat within several inches from the huntress. Takikko sat still as she felt the cold breath of the creature ran down her neck, and its fingers slid up her arms. Several minutes passed and the huntress remained in a rigid state, and although the creature disappeared minutes ago, the girl was still packed with fear.

Everything seemed to stand still as Takikko floated through her hallucinations. Almost as though time froze just to make her suffer. The hallucinations which haunted her since the dreadful night, occurred almost weekly. They striked erratically any hour of a day, but with Zero by her side she rarely seen a trick of her mind, and when they did arise, Zero held her tightly like an anchor to reality. The room was still dripping with blood and her bed positioned in the middle of a dark pit, she almost believed that reality never existed until two arms wrapped around her waist. They pulled her into their grip and rested their chin upon the top of her head while they whispered words in her ear. Words that often brought her back to reality and comfort of life, and when she opened her eyes she met the eyes she loved dearly. They eyes of her guardian, the defender that protected her from the viciousness of her mind. He tangled their fingers together and gently kissed her forehead, sending a wave of comfort through the huntress. His fingers combed through her curls as he pulled her into his arms again, and as Takikko curled into Zero she sensed a feeling of apprehension. She looked up at the hunter whose eyes showed sentiment of distress.

"Zero," she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered as he tightens his grip around the girl. He laid a gentle kiss on her head and continued to stroke her coffee colored hair. Zero watched as the huntress drifted off to sleep. His mind wondered back to the events earlier this evening at the meeting. Anger filled his body as the thoughts of Kuran's words rang in his head. He refused to believe the gossip that spilled from Kaname's mouth, but he frequently found himself believing the pureblood's words. A feeling of fear streamed through his mind; the thought of being alone sent a cold shiver through his body. He glanced at the girl who had fallen asleep in his arms; she let out breaths as she tightens her grip around his body. Zero leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes letting his mind forget the thought.

The next day when Takikko awakened she found Zero clutching the honey colored sheets. His brows furrowed and his lips pulled down into a frown. His other hand clenched his pillow tightly as he mumbled incoherent words. She caressed his cheek and laid a kiss on his forehead; Zero let out a sigh of relief. He released his grip on the sheets and opened his lilac eyes which met Takikko's blue eyes. She watched as the hunter sat up and rubbed his eyes. She combed his hair back and looked at the boy as he let out a deep breath.

" Are you o-" Zero crashed his lips against hers.

Takikko's body stiffens as he pulled her closer to him. As much as she wanted an explanation for the unexplained kiss, her body wanted his against hers. She caressed his cheek as he pulled away. He let out a shaky breath.

"Don't leave me please," he pleaded.

She looked at the boy as worry filled his eyes. She was stunned by his request and wondered where he got the concept of Takikko abandoning him. She brushed his silver bangs aside and kissed the tip of his head. Takikko could not even comprehend the thought of parting from the hunter; Zero was her rock, the one who watched over her and protected her from the terrifying thoughts that plagued her mind, and she did the same for him. For the past few months she come to bond with the boy, and the thought of him not by her side was petrifying. His eyes still held a drowsiness which told the girl he was still half asleep. She pushed Zero down gently against the pillow and stroked his silver locks. The boy slowly floated back into a slumber. She lay down next to the boy and continued to brush her fingers through his hair.

Yuki sat on the edge of her bed disregarding the pureblood that rested on the chair in front of her. Rage filled the princess as she watched Kaname read an ancient Greek mythology paperback. Kaname had neglected the latest argument he had with his princess. She was infuriated with the man's words he spoke to Zero the previous night, and loathed the pureblood for spitting out lies.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, "Why did you tell Zero lies?"

"Yuki, Nothing about my statement was a lie," he stated as his auburn eyes continued to scan the text.

"Even so, Kaname, it was not your concern to tell Zero."

"Kiryu has the right to know that he is being deceived," Kaname let out a sigh, closed the book and laid it in his lap. "The Roslined girl is only enticed by Zero because of his blood."

Yuki shook her head and clenched the mattress. Although she envied the huntress for connection she and Zero shared, but she would never wish for their relationship to end. Yuki wanted Kaname to be wrong and that he mistaken Takikko for another unfortunate soul. She did not want Zero to go through pain again, but Yuki understood that Kaname could not be wrong and there is nothing she could do.

"The huntress is another result of Shizuka's murders, " Kaname whispered, "Zero has the vampire's blood running through his veins and the only reason she is fascinated by Zero is because of his blood, she wants the blood of her master. There is no true love between them, and the hunter's society is aware of this, that is why they kept them apart."

"You still had no right telling him things!" Yuki cried.

"And what difference would it make if he found out himself?" Kaname asked.

Yuki stood in silence.

Takikko stepped out the shower and changed into a white spaghetti strap shirt with black sweats. She let her wet hair fall around her shoulders as she reached for her white t-shirt and dirty clothes. The white scars along her forearm faded into her skin and were not as noticeable as the ones on her inner arms. She wondered what reactions she would receive if she were to walk exposing her arms. Of course the hunter's would pass it on as scars from hunts, but she knew ordinary humans would only gawk at the malformation of her arms. Zero snake his arms around Takikko and kissed her cheek. His hands entwined their fingers together and brought her hand to his lips.

"Have you not heard of knocking?" she asked.

"Have you ever heard of locking the door?" he mocked.

She let out a giggle and turned to look at the hunter. He lacked a shirt and his hair was disheveled in a charismatic way, which made Takikko want to run her fingers through his hair and not to mention kiss him. Zero let out a chuckle as he saw Takikko's cheeks redden. He softly kissed her lips and pressed his body against hers. Her hands folded around his neck while Zero's hands tenderly slid down her body. She entwined her fingers in his hair and brought him closer. Zero smiled against her lips and cupped her face.

"I love you," he whispered.

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

**Shocking? I do not know how to write shocking revelations. But yeah….. Does Takikko really have feelings? Or is it all because of Shizuka's blood? Betcha did not see that coming? Huh? How did Kaname know? When will Takikko know? What about Zero? Many questions that should be answer in the coming months. Or maybe know. And remember COMMENT! Tell me what you guys think! Tell me what you guys like, hate, and LOVE! Thanks for all the support! **

**Avoir !**


	12. Chapter 12: Reoccurring Tidings

**Hey, so I am very at horrible at keeping a consistent pace for these chapters, but it's just that more situations keep coming up. I keep trying to hang out with friends, but they only seem to ambush me with things I do not wish to deal with. Because of my attempts to have a peaceful summer, I have not focused on my writing. I have learned my lesson since life does not want to be fair; I will stick to staying at home and writing. I find it helpful in my situation right now. Anyhoo…. YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE how many times I wrote this chapter to get it to my standards. (20 times) I was unsatisfied with the previous versions of this chapter, so I rewrote it. **

Chapter 12: Reoccurring Tidings

The Day Class crowded around the gates of the Moon Dorms in hopes to catch a glimpse of the Night Class Students before they left for class. Although the snow showed no mercy against the students, they remained outside causing frenzy. Zero rested against one of the snow covered trees as he watched Takikko attempting to calm the over excited girls. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and let out a sigh; his mind wondered back to the pureblood's words he desperately tried to forget. He looked up at the sky and let the cold flakes fall onto his cheeks. Takikko glanced at the hunter and remembered the past two weeks. The way his body tensed when she touched him almost as though he was afraid, and she knew something was bothering the boy. When by herself, she often found herself wondering if she made a mistake that made the hunter hate her. The feeling strangled her heart and she feared she was losing him already.

The gates opened and the screams of the Day Class erupted in the air. The Night Class strolled through the gates with, as usual, the enthusiastic Hanabusa arousing the girls in a uncontrollable excitement. Yuki searched for her friend, Yori, hoping to hug her friend. Her eyes spotted Takikko brushing off the snow that gathered on her coffee colored hair. Yuki's mind flashed back to the recent quarrel held between Zero and Kaname, and wondered if the huntress was aware of the truth. Kaname walked past the princess towards the hunter. Zero glared at the pureblood as he neared him; Yuki quickly ran to Kaname's side to keep peace between the two rivals.

"What do you want?" Zero hissed.

"Have you told-"

"I will not go around spouting lies from the mouth of an arrogant vampire."

The pureblood leaned closer to the hunter and whispered, "Does the girl not deserve to learn who cursed her?"

Takikko watched the Day Class students return to their dorms. She turned and looked towards Zero whose fist was clenched tightly and an expression of annoyance was scripted across his face. She hopes neither Kaname nor Zero would make a reckless move that would attract the attention of the Day Class. Takikko kept her eyes on the trio until the two purebloods made their leave. Zero walked to Takikko and wrapped his arms securely around the huntress. She looked up and offered the hunter a smile which she returned with soft kiss on her forehead.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Zero stared at the girl. If her love was indeed fake she would never know; everything would feel like an illusion and she would only forget him. His chest clenched painfully as the thought of this bogus affair taunted his mind. He feared that he was truly alone; how could he trust something that was fake? He entwined their fingers, brought her hand to his lips, and wrapped his other hand around hers. He looked at the huntress contemplating whether it was worth it to tell her the truth.

"Everything is fine."

The next day the two hunters were called in to attend an important meeting. Takikko, who sat a few seats away from Zero, glanced at the other 8 hunters including; Yagari, Cross, and Kaito. Only the most high-ranking hunters attended the meeting; the ones that have achieved and proven that they are powerful. Of course no one was the least bit powerful than Kiryu. Various crucial topics were discussed and attempted to be solved. Takikko watched Zero place his input as the future president, and was not the least bit surprised when he made precise decisions. Although the boy, himself, did not wish to become the leader of the Hunter's Association, Takikko and other hunters thought he was a worthy fit. She watched him as he kept his tranquility, and how he considered the safety of the hunters and villagers while maintaining the confidentiality of the Association.

"Roslined-"

"I no longer go by that name Association President," she said meeting the current president's gaze.

"Excuse me," the man retorted, "When you and Kiryu return from the hunt you must be sure to file a report. It is quite important at this point."

Takikko nodded. When she sneaked a look towards Zero she saw a small grin spread across the boy's face, and as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared as he continued the meeting. There was a small creak from the door though no one paid any interest. Kaname followed by Yuki, Ichijo, Hanabusa, and Shiki walked in taking their positions in the meeting. Takikko was sure she was not the only hunter to sense the tension in the room. For the next hour the friction remained in the room.

"Kuran," Zero glanced at the pureblood, "Have you maintained control on the recent attacks?"

"We have not yet captured the culprit, but we can assure that although this is a pureblood's actions, they and their accomplices will be executed for their acts against both the Hunter's and Senate's Code."

Zero nodded and continued the meeting.

After the meeting was adjourned, the two hunters found themselves tailing the Level E. Their feet pounded on the icy cement of an alley way; Takikko rearing the demon on the left and Zero following on the right. Both hunters ready to seize their weapons at any moment; adrenaline rushed through their bodies which gave them the strength to keep up with the wild vampire. The Level E threw its self against the walls of the alley in attempt to escape. When they came to a dead end the Level E halted although Zero did not stop and instead smashed the head of the vampire against the brick wall. He drew the Bloody Rose and rested it against the temple of the Level E, but before the hunter could pull the trigger his body was kicked against the cold wet floor. The monster hurled its self onto Zero while scraping its claws across they boy's cheek. Zero clenched onto the neck of the vampire while Takikko took action and bolted towards the two people. She quickly gouged her daggers into the body of the vampire, but found herself being thrown against the wall.

"You!" the creature croaked, "It's the servant, the legendary servant."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shizuka's servant, the one that killed its master."

"Unfortunately I was not the one that slayed that woman," the hunter hissed.

"Your blood," the creature let out an obnoxious laugh "Your blood will be the return of our queen." The level E sank its fangs into the hunter's arm; Zero refused to release his grip on the vampire's neck. The searing pain increased as the monster's fang bit down harder and deeper. Zero winced and quickly reached for the dagger that was knocked out of the huntress's hands. The vampire clawed at the hunter shredding the skin of his chest while biting down more viciously. Zero hissed in pain as he thrust the knife into the beast. Takikko quickly jabbed her other dagger into the neck of the Level E causing it to release its grip on Zero's arm. She flipped its body over her shoulder letting it slam into the cement. She quickly pivoted around, kicked the creature down and gashed the throat. The body fell to ashes letting the dagger remaining in its abdomen fall to the ground.

She glanced back at the hunter who held his arm. He had shredded his torn jacked and ripped a piece off. He attempted to tie it around the bleeding wound, but found it impossible to fasten the fabric. Takikko gently placed her hand on his struggling hand, and helped him tie the piece of clothing. She reached to examine the wound on his cheek, but he turned away. She sensed his irritation and backed away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her along the alleyway leading them to a vacant path that guided them back to the campus. She looked to the hunter ahead of her then back at their entwined hands. His grip around hers was tight so she could not break away. She could sense the tension that the boy felt as they continued to walk. She could no longer take it; the huntress felt as though she screwed something up. It was the only explanation for the reason Zero was irritated. She stopped.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked looking at her feet.

Zero faced the huntress, tightens his grip on her hand, and stroked her cheek. A feeling of anguish filled his body. He managed to convince her that she did something wrong, and he would never forgive himself for it. His fear of losing her only made him more distant from her, he should've know she would suspect something was wrong. He pulled the girl into his arms and whispered in her ear,

"Don't ever think that, I'm sorry I made you feel like you did something wrong."

He softly kissed her lips wrapping his arm around her waist. Takikko could feel the tenderness as he kissed her; the way his fingers tangled into her hair as he brought her closer was so gentle. When he pulled away, Takikko could see the fear and anxiety that swarmed in his eyes. Almost as though he was losing something.

"Why do you look more broken than usual?" She wrapped her arms around his waist trying not to hurt him more. He stroked his fingers through her hair and rested his chin on her head. He could not tell her; he could not bring himself to admit something he feared. He looked down at the huntress and laid a soft kiss on her head, and tangled their fingers together.

"We need to get back to the campus and tend to your injuries," she said with a sigh.

Zero rested near the edge of his bed while Takikko left to gather some aiding materials. He gently untied the bloody cloth around his wrist. The cold air stung the fresh wound and although the blood had stopped gushing from the injury, the skin was fairly tattered. The bone of his skin was visible along the teeth marks and unfortunately did not look like the skin was mending its self. The wounds on his cheek and chest also made no effort to heal, but instead continued to leak with blood. Zero stared at his hands crusted with his dry blood. _Your blood will be the return of our queen _the monster's voice hissed. He refused to listen to his thoughts as they continued to taunt him. _Kuran's right, she only wants your blood. Once Shizuka rises again she will return to her master and forget you, that is if you're alive afterwards. What would be the use of living anyways, you clearly are not worth anything if you can't keep the attention of a girl on you. They only use you, you're only a tool in this world. A tool to everyone, the Hunter's Association, Yuki, Kaname, Shizuka, Takikko and even your precious headmaster. _ Zero let out a vicious growl and pulled at his hair.

"Shut up." he muttered.

_But it's only the truth. What use are you to this world other than protecting others. You are nothing, people are willing to put your life on the line because they see you as the tool you are. Nobody would love you; if they do they only want to use you. You are NOTHING! Everyone hates you; even your own twin brother hated you. He abandons you for Shizuka and he was willing to kill you for her. Why are you hiding this secret from her, either way she will leave just like everyone else? JUST. LIKE. EVERYONE. ELSE. _

Takikko let out a sigh and gently closed the nurse's door. She looked down the hallway as a cold chill went up her spine. The darkness coincided with the bitter cold feeling of the winter night. It was so silent that with her acute hearing she could catch the sounds of the Day Class student's breathing as they slumbered. As she made quiet steps towards the exit, her mind wondered back to the previous discussion in the alley. The pain in his eyes, something she had not seen for weeks, was so clear, and almost looked as though he feared of losing something precious. She could still feel his lips on her's, and although they had kissed thousands of times before, it felt as though he was kissing her for the first time. As she neared the exit of the main building she collided with someone. As she gathered the items that had fallen, she had caught a glimpse of familiar brown hair. She quickly backed away from the pureblood and kept her eyes glued to his movements. She tried to hide her discomfort from him, but she was aware he could probably sense the feeling anyway.

"Ah, Ms. Huntress," he said, "And how are we tonight?"

"Fine, but I must report back to headmaster's building." She took slow steps in fear that he may reach out and stop her.

"I hope that Zero's information has helped you."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard that you were investigating your family's past," he said, "I hoped that Zero's information has helped you, I told him in hopes of helping you in whatever you look to achieve."

"Oh, yes," she sputtered, "It has helped, thank you Kaname."

She watched as the Pureblood disappeared into the dark corridor. She clenched her fist and did not know whether she could trust the vampire. She knew that Zero would not hide things from her especially if it would help her with her research. She broke out in a fast paced walk towards the building and tried to convince herself that Zero would not keep something so significant from her. _Would he hide things from me?_

**Well, what did you guys think? Stupid KANAME! I decided to stop it here because I think it counts as a cliff hanger. What will happen between Takikko and Zero? I hope you guys liked it. Until next time. And please the more comments I receive the more faster I will upload because honestly I think that you are not really interested in the story. **

**This chapter was written over a 7 day period. Just like last time I am sorry it took me a long time to update. Same reason as last time, things has me down in the dumps and does not look like it will disappear anytime soon if I keep going out. So I have dedicated myself to writing this fanfiction. Hopefully by the time I finish this fanfiction everything will be okay. HAHA XD **


End file.
